Fame
by Emmagleek16
Summary: Kurt never transferred to Dalton, so Kurt and Blaine had never actually met each other. Kurt is now a famous broadway star and Blaine is a famous singer who tours all over the world. But how do they manage to handle all the paparazzi, fans and Blaine's not so nice dad when their paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kurt never transported to Dalton, so Kurt and Blaine had never actually met each other - until one day many years after their high school graduation... Their lives are completely different, but in somehow they seems to fit perfectly together.**

 **Kurt is a famous broadway star and Blaine is a famous singer who tours all over the world. But how do they manage to handle all the paparazzi when they suddenly become the most famous and attractive couple in Hollywood?**

 **Chapter 1, here we go!**

Blaine Anderson walked down a small street. The dark was everywhere and made it hard to see were he went. It was a late evening and Blaine was on his way to his sold-out consert. Especially this night he was tierd, exsusted more like it. He had done a show every night this week and never really had anytime just at home. It was sometimes hard to be a famous singer. He really _loved_ it, but all the pressure and fans everywhere he went was sometimes just too much for him… He planned to take some days off after this consert, maybe go to New York? Take on his sunglasses and (try) to just fit in there, it would be nice… Blaine had finally arrived to the consert-door. He looked behind of him, just to see if anyone had followed him. The street was emty, so he opened the door and went inside.

People was everywhere, clearly stressed. They ran back and forth and didn´t even notice that the young singer had arrived. Blaine sighted quiet, not becouse they hadn´t notice him, more becouse of the disorder. All in his crew would probably like some days off, Blaine thought when he walked trough the small room to find his manager. It didn´t took to long to find him. He stood in the corner of the room and talked to some of his close friends.

"Ah Blaine! There you are! _Finally_. You´re _late_!" The manager called (who name was Tony).

Blaine looked down on his watch, he was…

"I´m sorry…" He murmured.

Tony waved away the apology.

"You´re a _star_ Blaine. Never forget that! Now go out there and do the best show you´ve _ever_ had done." Tony ordered.

Blaine nodded quickly and went to get dressed for the consert. He decided to wear blue skinny jeans, a sleeveless white and blue shirt, and (of course) a tie that matched the rest of the outfit. He was always wearing a tie, it was his own feature. And also _of course_ his geled hair, it wasn´t a day Blaine didn´t gel his hair.

When he was ready he went back to his manager.

"Good, you´re ready!" Tony said. "Blaine is ready everyone! Take your places!"

Everyone did, and so did Blaine.

The consert went really well. Blaine was almost sure that this was the best show he had ever done. He got standing ovations in the end. It was amazing. He smiled bright when he waved goodbye to all his screaming fans.

Now he decided to make his way to _New York_.

Meanwhile was Kurt Hummel just done with his Broadway-show and went of the stage to get his costume of.

"Kurt! That was incredible!" Kurt´s best friend shouted and ran to greet him.

"Thank you Rachel." Kurt said with a smile.

Rachel had been Kurt´s best friend ever since high school. They went to Glee-club together, so Kurt couldn´t ask for a better support than her right now. Rachel had actually also been on Broadway in the hit musical _Funny Girl_ , but now it was Kurt´s time to shine. _Wicked_. That was the name of the musical Kurt was in. Kurt could still not believe that he was _in it._ It _really_ was a dream come true for him. He had one more show tomorrow before he will get some days of, get some own spare time. Kurt loved to be on stage but it was nice to do something else sometimes too.

"So what would you like to do now?" Rachel asked.

Kurt gave her a huge smile, which made her sight.

"You will like to try to get tickets for Blaine Anderson, don´t you?"

Kurt nodded, still with a huge smile.

Kurt was a big fan of Blaine Anderson. He had always tought that everything Blaine was doing was amazing - the way he wrote his songs, the way he took the stage, the way he talked to his fans, he could go on forever… But Kurt had never got a chance to actually see him in real person. He had always been busy when Blaine had his conserts, but now, maybe _now,_ he could finally make it.

Kurt had change until his own clothes and was on his way out, followed closely by Rachel.

It was dark outside, so they could easily manage to their house without being seen by fans.

Kurt and Rachel arrived at home quickly that night. They both sat down on the couch in their small living room, Kurt with his laptop in his lap and Rachel close to him to get a good look over the computer. Kurt typed in "Blaine Anderson concert" and pressed on "search".

"Oh I´m sorry Kurt…" Rachel said before Kurt had had the time to take a look on the site. "He did his last concert tonight."

"No, it can´t be truth… I can´t believe I missed him _again_." Kurt said and sighted loudly.

"I´m sorry…" Rachel said once again.

Kurt just shooked his head.

"Don´t be. It´s fine."

But Rachel did knew his best friend better than that… This was not fine at all.

Rachel suddenly saw something pop up on the computer screen and her eyes went wide.

"Kurt, _look_!"

Kurt looked. His eyes went wide too. On Blaine´s twitter had a (fan) girl posted something unbelievable… It said like this: _OMG! Blaine Anderson is just in the car in front of me! I saw him walk in it! Ahh! I can´t believe this! We gonna follow him! I think he´s going to New York! Me and my friends are sooooo exited!_

"Oh god… Poor Blaine…" Rachel said and shooked her head.

Kurt was just about to agree when they heard a fast knock on the door.

"I get it." Kurt murmured while he walked to the door and opened it.

Kurt dropped his jaw in surprise. Outside stood _Blaine Anderson_.

 **What do you think this far? Hope you liked it! :) Next chapter will be here soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading this story! So glad that you liked it :) Anyway, the wait is over! Here you go – chapter 2!**

Kurt just stared at the man in front of him. _Blaine Anderson._ It was really him. How could it be possible? Kurt didn´t knew what to do – or rather say. He couldn´t even _move_. So this was his first meeting with Blaine then? He felt _so_ embarrassed.

Blaine suddenly broke the silence.

"I´m so sorry about this, but do you think I can come inside?" He said quickly.

Kurt blinked a few times. Blaine almost seemed scared, for what had Kurt know idea about.

"Sure, you can just-" Kurt started, but hadn´t the time to finish before Blaine had went inside.

"Close the door!" He shouted.

Then Kurt finally saw what was going on. Fans _. Everywhere_. All looking for Blaine. Kurt notice that some of them already was on their way to the house.

"Close the door Kurt!" Rachel now shouted behind him.

So Kurt did, and Rachel quickly ran to the door and locked it.

"Oh my godness… Does this happen often?" Rachel asked Blaine like they were some sort of old friends.

"No…" Blaine started and took a moment to catch his breath. "Not like this."

Both Rachel and Kurt nodded sympathetically.

"So what are you really doing here?"

Rachel talked. Kurt was really grateful for that.

"Well, I should have come here for some time off, but now I don´t really know…" Blaine chuckled.

Rachel nodded with a smile and then said the five words that made Kurt wanna sink into the floor.

"I will be right back."

And there Kurt stood. Alone with _Blaine Anderson._ He had planned this moment so many times in his head. Over and over again. But now he felt like he had forgot all of his scrip. The cool Kurt Hummel in his head didn´t excist. Now he was back to be a little boy. A embarrassed and speechless little boy.

"Wait… No way! You´re Kurt Hummel, aren´t you?" Blaine asked and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine in suprise. Did _Blaine_ knew who _he_ was?

"Yeah, that´s me." Kurt said shyly. "And you´re Blaine Anderson."

"You´re in _Wicked_ , have I right?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded.

"One of my favorite musicals actually." Blaine continue. "You´re amazing in it."

Kurt blushed hard. _Rachel were are you?_

"I don´t understand how all that people could know that I was going to New York…" Blaine said thoughtfulness.

"Twitter." Kurt answered simply.

"Oh… Yeah, that makes sence"

 _Rachel!_

"Thank you so much for let me inside. How can I repay you?" Blaine asked, clearly didn´t liked silence either.

"Oh, with nothing. We´re just glad you´re okay."

What was he even saying? _Glad_ he was okay? Kurt really was of course, but was it necessary to say it out loud? Now it was Blaine´s turn to blush.

"That´s so nice of you. Thank you."

Suddenly their eyes met and the time in somehow stopped. It didn´t felt awkward or weird, it felt… right. Perfect _. And_ amazing at the same time. Blaine´s hazel eyes were so beautiful. Kurt had forgotten how to breathe…

…

Blaine had been followed by fans all his way to New York. Now he understood that some of them had posted on Twitter where he was and probably where he would went too, but it was still unbelievable… How could something like this even happen? He had panicked and ran to the first house he could see and it happened to be the broadway stars _Kurt Hummel_ and _Rachel Berry´s_ house? Yes, he did knew who Rachel Berry was. She starred in the musical Funny Girl, Blaine loved that musical and Rachel was just amazing in it. Honestly, Blaine loved _all_ musicals. He was such a geek when it came to things like that…

Blaine looked into the taller man´s eyes. He had never seen a more _perfect_ or more _beautiful_ man than the one in front of him. Blaine couldn´t look away, and either did Kurt. Was it possible to fall in love this fast? It was something about him, something diffrent that made Blaine´s heart beat faster and faster. This stranger made Blaine feel so… _alive_.

Minutes past and the staring competition ended when Rachel arrived.

"The fans are _everywhere_ , all around the house! What should we do?" Rachel said quickly.

Non of the boys said something, which made Rachel sight.

"I don´t know what´s up with you two, but _now_ is _not_ the time for it!"

The boys blushed, but nodded.

Suddenly a phone called. Blaine´s phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Blaine! Are you okay?" Jeff (one of his best friends) asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cops are everywhere! They´re trying to force away the fans from the house you are inside, but it´s _crazy_ out there!"

"Wait – how do you know where I am?" Blaine asked confused.

"This is on _television_ Blaine!"

Of course it was… Blaine started to become tired of this… Really tired…

"Whatever you do now, don´t leave the house!" Jeff continued. "Tony is so angry at you right now, you have no idea…"

"Oh I think I have…"

Blaine did knew his manager pretty well…

"Why did you went to New York without any bodyguards? Blaine you know you can´t go out without bodyguards, I know you know that, why did you?"

Blaine sighted. He just wanted to do something normal for once… He thought that maybe if he just was wearing dark sunglasses, _not_ geled hair and some colorless clothes no one would recognize him anyway. But he had clearly wrong. He will never – _ever_ live a normal life again. It was just to respect. He had.

"Say to Tony that I´m really sorry." Blaine told Jeff before he hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yes or – maybe not… We´re on tv…" Blaine said carefully.

Both Kurt and Rachel stared at him with big suprised eyes.

"I´m so _so_ sorry for all this… I´m gonna try to find a way out of here as soon as possible." Blaine promised.

"Oh it´s fine, no hurry!" Kurt said and smiled. "You can sleep here if you want to."

The room went quiet. Kurt blushed hard when he remembered that they only had two beds and the couch was to small to lay on…

 **Oh Kurt… how will this go? Will the fans ever go away? And how will Kurt and Blaine manage to stay in the same bed? Find out in next chapter that will be here soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for reading! Means so much to me, really! Hope you like this chapter. Chapter 3 – let´s do this! ;)**

Darkness. A small bed. Blaine Anderson. Himself. Kurt was truly terrified. Would this even work? Well, it have to. Blaine couldn´t sleep on the floor and either could Kurt, but _still_ , in the _same_ bed. Was Blaine okay with this? Should he ask? No. No. That would be weird… Right? Kurt didn´t know what he really was so nervous about. This would be just fine. But maybe it was the fact that he will share bed with the famous Blaine Anderson _and_ that they had had eye contact for a _long_ time earlier? The eye contact wasn´t something normal and silly, it was something so much more… It felt special and amazing at the same time. Kurt had never felt _anything_ like that before. Was it something going on between them? Or was it just he that felt that way? Kurt didn´t dare to hope.

The fans where still everywhere around the house. It would be impossible to leave the house for a while…

"So – are you okay with that I barrow your bed?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt.

Translation: Are you okay with that I sleep next to you?

"Yes, of course."

Blaine nodded slowly.

"Thank you so much Kurt, this is to nice of you."

Kurt just smiled, didn´t know how to answer. But the smile faded fast when he realized that he only had one quilt. No. _No way_. He will _not_ sleep with Blaine Anderson under one quilt. Well, he would like to but… _Kurt stop thinking like that! Get it together._

"Okay… Well… Are you tierd or will you rather-" Kurt started.

"No, I´m actually really tierd. Long day, you know?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah…"

Blaine took of his shirt and started to take of his jeans too when he stopped.

Kurt caught himself by staring and quickly looked away.

"You know… maybe I just keep the jeans on?" Blaine said with a small smile. "I don´t won´t this to be weird or anything like-"

"No, no, it´s fine! Really."

"Oh… okay."

"I will just go and talk to Rachel, I´ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." Kurt said and left the room before Blaine had had the time to say an answer.

Kurt arrived to Rachel´s room and saw her sit in front of a mirror, brushing her hair.

"Rachel, I don´t think I can do this…" Kurt said meanwhile he went to stand behind her.

"Of course you can. He really likes you too, you know." Rachel said.

Kurt eyes went wide.

"He does?" He asked in suprise.

"Yes. Isn´t it obvious? _The way_ he looks at you."

Kurt didn´t know what to say. A part of him hoped that Rachel had right…

"Now don´t just stand there! Go back to him!" Rachel said and forced away Kurt to the door. "And tell me if something _didn´t_ happened tomorrow."

Kurt gave her "the look" and sighted when he once again was on his way to his room.

…

Blaine sat in Kurt´s soft bed. He had take of his jeans like Kurt said was fine, and was now only in his underwear. He really hoped that Kurt meant that is _was_ fine, not just saying it to be nice, because if he did, this would be really awkward.

Blaine was so grateful for everything Kurt and Rachel had done for him. This was all his fault. He felt so guilty. Why didn´t he just continue to run when the fans was after him? He could just have called someone for help when he was running, why didn´t he do that? Now he was (like a total stranger) home at Kurt and Rachel´s house. And they let him sleep here? Even though they didn´t even know him? That was too much. Blaine couldn´t do this. He was just on his way to put on his jeans again when Kurt returned.

"Oh, you changed your mind to sleep with the jeans on?" Kurt asked and seemed to try to hide his disappointment.

"No." Blaine said simply and put on his shirt too.

"W-what are you doing?" Kurt asked, almost sounded afraid.

"I can´t do this. Not to you."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked confused.

"I´m a total stranger to you Kurt. I can´t just run to your house and then sleep here. We don´t know each other." Blaine said and continue to put all his clothes on.

"Yet." Kurt said and smiled.

Blaine stopped with what he was doing and looked into Kurt´s beautiful eyes.

"Good, I have your attention." Kurt chuckled. "You will not go _anywhere_ , do you hear me? The fans are still out there, you can´t go out. I don´t think they´re going to kill you, but who knows what they will do? Blaine _please_ , don´t go."

Blaine nodded slowly and tried to process everything that Kurt just said. Maybe he had right? But still, he couldn´t ask Kurt and Rachel for this much… It was just _too much_ to ask for.

"I´m sorry Kurt but-" Blaine started.

"No, I want take a _no_. Your staying, even if I have to kidnap you." Kurt said with a small giggle.

"Kidnap me huh? If I called the police then?" Blaine said, starting to giggle a little too.

"They´re already _here_ , and they´re not gonna succeed to pass my army of fans. It´s seems like you´re pretty stuck here with me." Kurt said and shrugged.

Blaine just shooked his head and laughed. It was unbelievable that Kurt had manage to convinse him… He sat down on the bedside and Kurt did next to him, clearly happy that Blaine had changed his mind.

"So… Do you want to go to bed again?" Kurt asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah, you?" Blaine said.

"Yeah…" Kurt agreed. "It´s really hot in here, isn´t it?"

Right after he had said it Kurt started to blush hard. And not long after Blaine understood why. "Hot" in here… He blushed a little too.

"Oh I didn´t mean _hot hot_ , I just mean, you know _, hot_." Kurt said desperate and blushed even harder for every word he said.

"You´re adorable." Blaine chaught himself say.

Kurt went quiet and looked at Blaine, deep in the eyes.

The load fans outside, the cars from the road, everything just disappeared… Kurt was the only one that excist.

Kurt leaned slowly forward and so did Blaine. Everything was in slow motion. Their lips suddenly met, softly. It felt amazing. Blaine understood what people meant with fireworks…

When the kiss was over they once again just looked at each other, and once again their staring competion ended by Rachel.

"I told you Kurt!" Rachel giggled from the door.

This made Kurt roll his eyes, why had Blaine no idea about…

 **Thoughts? I really hoped you liked it :) Next chapter will be here as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – here we go! :)**

Kurt and Blaine fell asleep eventually in each other´s arms, fully dressed. It was soon morning and the fans were still outside the house, screaming and trying to get inside.

Kurt woke up first next morning. He looked down at Blaine with a smile. He couldn´t believe what had happened last night. The kiss. The way they had looked at each other. _Everything_. Everything was perfect. Maybe to perfect to be true… Why would the famous Blaine Anderson be with someone like him? Blaine could pretty much get anyone in this world, so why him? Kurt hadn´t more time to think about it before he heard that Blaine started to wake up.

"Is it morning?" Blaine asked with a sleepy voice.

"Yes, it is." Kurt answered and held Blaine tighter, which (to Kurt´s relief) made Blaine smile.

Kurt didn´t know if this was okay. They only had had one kiss last night, nothing more. What did it mean? Was it just a moment last night and then nothing more with that? Or did it mean that they were together now? Like, _together_? Kurt had really no idea. He hoped that he will find out soon, so this won´t be awkward…

"Are the fans gone?" Blaine then asked and started to wake up more and more.

"I´m sorry… They´re not."

Blaine was suddenly fully awake.

"What? You can´t be serious!" Blaine exclaimed and rose quickly out of bed to the window.

Blaine pulled the curtains away to see out.

"Blaine, I don´t think you should-" Kurt started, but it was to late. The fans had already seen Blaine and now screamed even loader than before.

To Kurt´s suprise Blaine pulled the the curtains back again, and came back to the bed. He looked tired, but also a bit upset.

"It has never gone this far before…" Blaine murmured, closing his eyes.

"Everything will be okay." Kurt tried.

"It´s a _wall_ of fans out there Kurt… I-"

"You what Blaine?" Kurt asked, started to get worried.

"I can´t do this, I don´t won´t to." Blaine took a deep breath before he continue. "I don´t want to be famous anymore."

Kurt just stared at him. He wanted to hug Blaine so bad, but didn´t really know if that was… okay? So he decided to ask.

"Can I hug you?"

Blaine looked at him in suprise.

"Of course, you don´t have to ask that." Blaine said and smiled a little.

"I don´t? You´re still a stranger…"

"Really? A stranger that you kissed last night?" Blaine said and laughed. "Do you often kiss strangers?"

This made Kurt laugh too.

"No, but I apparently did last night."

"Yeah, I guess…" Blaine giggled.

Kurt suddenly felt like it was the right moment to ask Blaine about "them".

"What… are we?" He asked carefully.

Blaine went quiet, seemed to thought about it.

"What do you want us to be?" He asked back.

 _Hurray_ … Blaine made so Kurt have to answer the question instead…

"I don´t know." Became Kurt´s answer.

"I feel something special for you Kurt, I just don´t know if you feel the same." Blaine said and took Kurt´s hands in his.

"I do." Kurt said quickly _(to_ quickly).

"Oh… In that case…"

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt hard on the lips. Kurt just smiled. He was so _lucky_.

…

Blaine was so happy about all this. Kurt was truly amazing. He had for sure fall in love with him. Kurt was so easy to talk to and made him laugh… Blaine was just so glad.

"What are we going to do about the fans?" Kurt suddenly asked between the kisses.

"Kurt! Blaine! Come here! You have to see this!" Rachel shouted and made the boys run to her room.

"What is-" Kurt started. "Oh my god."

Outside Rachel´s window they saw an angry man shoulder his way through the fans.

"Oh no…" Blaine said. "It´s Tony, my manager…"

One minute later they heard a hard knock at the door.

"It must be him then…" Rachel said. " Should we open?"

"Probably. But if the fans comes in…?" Kurt asked.

But Kurt was to late. Blaine was already on his way to the door. He just wanted all this to end. He opened the door and Tony went inside through the small doorway. When he was inside Blaine closed the door quickly after him.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…" Tony murmured and walked back and forth in the room.

Kurt and Rachel had made their way to the living room and now stood next to Blaine.

"This can be the stupiest thing you´ve ever done, and you´ve done _many_ stupid things…" Tony continue. "What was you thinking?"

Rachel and Kurt stared at Tony in suprise. Blaine guessed that they didn´t expect Tony to be so hard on him, but Blaine on the other hand only knew this side of Tony, the hard and yelling side.

"I just wanted to go to New York _alone_ … You know, do something normal for once." Blaine said, harder than he had thought.

"Oh, really? But you know what? You _can´t_."

That hurt Blaine a bit.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are? The killer of dreams?" Kurt said and laid a hand on his hip.

"Kurt-" Blaine warned.

"No Blaine. This man shouldn´t treat you like this, it´s just wrong!"

Tony walked closer to Kurt and looked him straight in the eyes.

"If I were you, I would choose my next words _very_ carefully."

" _And_ if I were you, I _would stop_ treating Blaine like this."

Tony had become _furious._ This wasn´t good…

"How _dare_ you! Blaine is my-"

The next word he was going to say wasn´t something Blaine was proud of. It was something that he didn´t wish was true… But it sadly was.

"-son"

 **Unexpected? Well, I don´t know if it was. But I chose this idea because everyone keep saying that Blaine and his dad´s relation wasn´t that good, so I thought, why not? I can at least try this. Hope you liked it :) Next chapter will be here soon. And in that chapter you will understand why Blaine call his dad for "Tony" and not "dad". Thank you for reading! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I´m sorry for the wait, but I have sooo much homework right now… Anyway, hope you like – chapter 5 :)**

Kurt and Rachel stared at Tony (Blaine´s _father_ ). They couldn´t believe this. Was it really true? Was this evil man really Blaine´s dad? It couldn´t be true, could it?

Kurt quickly understood that all of it actually was true. When he looked at Blaine, into his sad hazel eyes, did Kurt understood it all. The horrible truth. The truth that Blaine wasn´t proud of, didn´t want anyone to know about. It hurt Kurt to see Blaine like this - scared, sad and ashamed.

"Now you went quiet, huh?" Tony said to the thunderstruck Kurt.

Kurt couldn´t find back to his words. He couldn´t say a thing. He just wanted to talk to Blaine – _alone_. He wanted to hug him tight and tell him that everything will be okay, that he never would let this man talk to him like that again. Ever.

"I think you should leave." Blaine suddenly said. His voice were cold.

Tony blinked a few times before he walked closer to his son and left Kurt.

Kurt was relief that Tony had left him, but also terrified that he walked closer and closer to Blaine…

"You need me Blaine, more than you think." Tony said.

"Really? Sad that we never will find that out."

Blaine went to the door and started to unlock it.

"Blaine." His father said, his voice had become soft.

Blaine didn't response, just continued to unlock the door. The door seemed to be a little hard for him to open.

"Well, good luck with finding a way out of here, without me." Tony tried.

"Oh don´t worry about that. My _boyfriend_ will help me."

This made Kurt blush hard. He didn´t know if Blaine actually meant it or if it just was something he said to his dad, but still… _Boyfriend_.

Tony´s eyes went wide and his whole face became red, _really_ red. Probably of anger. But before he could answer had Blaine taken a firm grip of his arm and pulled him out of the door. He closed the door quickly after him.

"Oh my god…" Rachel gasped, who hadn´t said anything in a long while.

"I´m so sorry about this!" Blaine said and buried his face in his hands.

"No, no. Don´t be. Come here." Kurt said and let Blaine come into a tight hug.

"I understand if you have a lot of questions but-" Blaine murmured against Kurt´s chest.

"-but we don´t have to take them now." Kurt filled in and stroked a hand gently over Blaine's back.

"The better question is – the fans." Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, what can we do?" Kurt asked and let (against his will) go of Blaine.

"Maybe we should just go out there and give them what they want?" Blaine suggested carefully.

Kurt would just say that it was a bad idea when he started to thought about it… Was it really that bad? The fans would get what they want and probably leave. Maybe it doesn´t has to be any harder than that? They could always be close to the door, just _if_ the fans would get any thoughts of _something_.

"Okay, let´s do this." Rachel said, who also seemed to think that this could work.

Kurt nodded in agreement, which made Blaine smile.

…

Blaine was so grateful for Kurt and Rachel. They had been so nice to him.

His manager – Tony, had actually came all his way here. Blaine almost thought that he had change. But just _almost_. Because of course he hadn't… He was the same person he always has been. Tony didn´t really come here to help him. He came here to _yell_ at him. And he also came here to help himself. Because if something went bad in Blaine's career, it went bad for his too. As simple as that. The worst part was that… he didn't even care enough to ask if _he_ was okay… He didn't care about his son… He didn't care to be his father. Never did, never will…

Why he said that Kurt was his boyfriend? He honestly didn't really know. It just happened. He guess that he just was so angry at Tony. So angry so he wanted to say something that he knew will upset him, like Blaine being with a _boy_. Tony had never been okay with him being gay. Never will either… He also thought that if it came out to the press they were screwed… That Blaine's career would be over. But Blaine could honestly don't care less. If his fans didn't like him for who he was, then what was the point?

Now it was time. To meet the fans. He didn't expect Kurt and Rachel to go with him. But when he saw how the putted on their jackets couldn't he do anything but smile.

"You really doesn't have to go with me." Blaine said.

"Oh don't be silly! Of course we have to!" Kurt exclaimed.

"The fans out there are crazy – and all the paparazzi?" Rachel said and shooked her head. "You won't _survive_ alone."

"You're always such a drama queen." Kurt said to Rachel and laughed.

"Oh really? I am? And that will come from _you_?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Well, are we ready then?" Kurt asked, ignoring Rachel's questions.

Both Blaine and Rachel nodded.

"Okay, let's go. And remember, we have to stay close to each other!" Kurt continued.

Once again Blaine and Rachel nodded.

They didn't say anything more after that, they just leaved the house.

The fans were everywhere. _This is unbelievable_ , Blaine thought when he felt fans touch him from every single direction. Kurt was close next to him and tried to shove the fans of as good as he possibly could. Rachel was in front of them, screaming at everyone to move. No one really seemed to listen. Or well, they kind of did, they _moved_ , but just _closer_ to them…

"This maybe was a bad idea!" Kurt screamed over the loud fans.

"Yeah! I didn't think it would be _this_ much people out here!" Blaine screamed back.

"Either did I!"

Kurt had let go of Blaine so he could try to froce away some fans behind them. Rachel was far ahead and probebly gone into the ocean of fans. Blaine couldn't see her anymore, and suddenly he couldn't see Kurt either. He was all alone.

A short time later he felt a strong hand who pulled him away in some direction…

…

Kurt had lost Blaine. He had almost started to panic when he suddenly saw him. A man pulled Blaine out of the crown. A man that Kurt recognized. The man was _Dave Karofsky._

 **Yeah… Hope you like the fic this far! :) And I'm sorry for all the typos! Until I find a beta you sadly have to live with it… Sorry! ;) Thank you for reading (I know that I say it in every chapter, but it really means the world to me, so thank you) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – here you go!**

Blaine was pulled out of the fans of a complete stranger. He had really no idea what was going on here… Was this stranger a fan that tried to help him? But the thing was, he didn't seemed to be a fan… More like someone who wanted to do something – against him. Blaine was just not sure of _what_ yet…

"Excuse me!" Blaine tried a couple times, but the stranger never responsed.

Suddenly they were out of the crowd and the most of the fans hadn't even notice that Blaine wasn't in there anymore.

"Well, I guess I should thank you, so thanks…?" Blaine said unsure.

"Dave."

"Oh, yeah, thank you Dave."

"Are Kurt somewhere here too?" The strang- Dave asked.

Blaine blinked a few times. Did this Dave knew Kurt?

"Oh… Yes, he is." Blaine answered, still _very_ unsure by all this.

Dave didn't response (this time either), he just walked into the crowd again. This really confused Blaine. Why did he help him and then just left? And how did he knew Kurt?

Blaine suddenly started to panic. What if Kurt and Rachel wasn't fine out there? There were _a lot_ of fans here… A lot of fans that could do pretty much _anything_. If something would happen to Kurt (or Rachel of course) would he never be able to forgive himself… Kurt was – amazing. It was maybe a little earily to think on Kurt like _this,_ but Blaine couldn't help it.

Blaine decided to (maybe not his best idea) go back into the sea of fans. He couldn't leave Kurt and Rachel behind. They were the nice people that helped him from the very beginning, now it was his turn to help them.

A few steps later were the fans all over him. This would maybe be harder than he first thought…

…

Kurt couldn't see Blaine anywhere – or Rachel. Where were they? And what had Dave Karofsky done to Blaine? Kurt didn't even want to think about it…

Fans had suddenly started to touch him from every direction. Kurt could hear how some of them whispered things like; " _There´s Kurt!"_ and " _Look! It's him!"_ That was enough to make Kurt realize that _he_ was famous _too_. Maybe not as famous as Blaine, not in the same way at least, but _still_.

"Kurt!" Someone shouted over the whispering fans.

The voice was familiar, but not in a good way…

Dave Karosky took his arm in a tight grip.

"Good to see you again Kurt." Dave said, but his face didn't match his words.

"What have you done to Blaine?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Nothing actually, I'm not the one that will do the work." Dave grinned.

Kurt didn't like the sound of that…

"What do you mean Dave?"

"You'll see." Dave said. "But I can tell you one thing, I will do _something._ Just keep your eyes open Hummel."

And with those words was he gone. Almost like he never been there. _That was so weird._

Kurt was scared. Not for Dave really, more for the things he could make others do _for_ him. Blaine was right now his next target. But Kurt won't let anyone as much as touch Blaine when he was around.

David Karofsky, get ready, because you mess with the wrong _Hummel_.

…

Dark. Fans. No space.

"Blaine!" People shouted from – well, _everywhere_.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He was screwed. All this was his own fault. He knew that. He couldn't blame anyone but himself. This was such a stupid idea. What was he thinking? That he, _Blaine Anderson_ , could went on a normal holiday trip? _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Because of his stupid idea, do people like Kurt and Rachel suffer too. It was not right. He needed help. Even if he not was happy to admit it, did he need help – from Tony. Not _ever_ from his father, but from his manager… Because if someone could shoulder his way through the fans, it was him.

Blaine couldn't stand this anymore. He closed his eyes. But it only made the fans screams sound even louder, so he opened them quickly again. And sighted. He was stuck here.

Suddenly the dark was all gone. He could see the light blue sky. Space. He got more and more of it. Why? Why did the fans backed away?

Then he saw him. He looked like an angel. Especially when the light from the sky became like a spotlight over him. He was so – beautiful.

"Blaine! Oh my god!" Kurt shouted, meanwhile he pulled the fans away and came closer.

"K-Kurt." Blaine whispered.

He couldn't believe it was really him. The fans had been over him for a so long time now, so he didn't dare to hope that someone actually was here to save him.

Kurt went down on his knees beside Blaine who was sitting on the ground. Just then did Blaine realize that Kurt wasn't alone. Behind him was four cops, all trying to shove away fans.

After a few minutes did one of the cops help Kurt and Blaine through the crowd when the others tried to make their way. And suddenly they were out. Just like that. Kurt was whispering something in his ear, but he couldn't hear what. His head was spinning. Everything was spinning. Everything hurt.

Blaine met Kurt's worried gaze before everything went black.

…

The cops had find him. Kurt was so grateful. They had find him just in time. The fans were everywhere around him and just then did they find him. He was so lucky. Four cops was it. They let him go with them when they continued to search for Blaine.

"I see him!" Had Kurt suddenly said and pointed at a large crowd where you could see someone sitting on the ground.

 _It must be him_ , had Kurt thought. And it was.

Now was Kurt right beside Blaine. All he wanted to do was to kiss Blaine's shaking lips and tell him that everthing will be okay, that he was safe. But he couldn't. He couldn't do it in front of all this people and especially _not_ on _live_ tv.

"You're okay now." Kurt whispered in Blaine's hear instead.

But when Kurt met Blaine's eyes, he knew that he was wrong. Blaine wasn't fine. His eyes were glossy and his gaze was empty.

When Blaine's legs couldn't carry him anymore was Kurt there to catch him. He never thought that he would be crying on live tv, but when the tears started to fall couldn't he stop…

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait, but it took me some time to write this. I don't know why but it just did. The next chapter will hopefully be here sooner :) Hope you like the story this far :))**

 **What do you think Dave will do next? I have some plans for him actually… And what happen between Kurt and Blaine after all this? And what did the fans** _ **really**_ **do to Blaine? Will he be okay? Find out in next chapter! Thank you for reading :) See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No longer wait, here's the chapter :)**

Blaine could barely breathe. Oxygen. He wanted it. More than anything. But why couldn't he get it? Why couldn't he breathe? Then he remembered. Something that been his problem his whole life. Something that his "father" never really cared to help him with… Something that almost killed him once. _Asthma_.

It was pretty obvious why the asthma had started. The fans. The people. No space. Poorly with oxygen. It was not weird at all that he was having an asthma attack due to all this. But just… _Now_? It was a really bad time. Where was he now anyway? He couldn't still be with the fans. That's for sure. It was so quiet here. _To_ quiet. Where could he be? Home? No… Or maybe?

Blaine forced his eyes to open. They were so heavy. Suddenly he began to cough uncontrollably.

"Blaine!" He heard someone say.

A few seconds later was this "someone" beside him and stroked his back gently.

Blaine looked up at the person. It was _Kurt._ If it wasn't for his asthma attack would he probably smile. He met Kurt's worried eyes.

"What can I do?" Kurt asked.

"W-w-where am I?" Blaine coughed.

"At the hospital." He answered softly. "Now please answer my question, what can I do to help? Does anything hurt? I should probably call for a nurse. I will do that. Just, try to breathe okay?"

"K-Kurt I'm fine… It's just my – my asthma." Blaine said while his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Your _asthma_?" Kurt exclaimed and his eyes went wide."Why didn't you tell me _sooner_?"

Blaine hadn't the time to answer before Kurt stormed out of the small room. He was soon back with both a nurse and a doctor. The doctor examined Blaine and listened to his breathing before he said anything.

"Blaine." The doctor started. "I have an insulator right here, so please take a deep breath and inhale."

Blaine did like he was told and soon he felt much better.

"There you go. Now just breath calmly and you will be fine." The doctor said and nodded.

"Thank you." Kurt said to the doctor.

"It's only my job." He chuckled. "Now, Blaine, does it hurt somewhere else? I haven't had the time to examine you properly."

"How long have I been here?" Blaine asked instead with his hoarse voice.

"For like…" The doctor looked at his watch. "…30 minutes?"

"Oh…" Blaine said. "And I think I'm okay."

"Okay, you _think_. Well, how about your right wrist then?"

Blaine looked down on it. It had started to swell a little. It was probably just a sprain. How hadn't he notice this before? Okay, he couldn't breathe earlier _. Maybe_ it had something to do with that? _Oh you're so smart Blaine. A real genius…_

"Stacy can you take a look at this for me? I'm already pretty sure it's a bad sprain but… just in case. Tell me if you need anything, okay?" The doctor said and smiled on his way out.

"Alright, I will take you for a quick x-ray." The nurse said.

Before he had had the time to think it through, it was done.

"Bad sprain. To bad I can't have your autograth now…" Stacy said while she looked at his injured wrist.

Really? _Really_? Couldn't he even go to the hospital without _this_ to happen?

"Kurt, can I at least get yours?" Stacy continued.

Blaine just stared at her and so did Kurt.

"Well… Sure." Kurt said eventually and wrote it down on a piece of paper with a pen he received from her.

"Thank you!"

…

Kurt had been so scared when he catched Blaine in his arms. The cops had helped them to a hospital. Luckily. Now they were here and on their way out. Rachel waited in the taxi they ordered earlier. The cops had find her too and (for what it seems like) she's completely fine.

"Are you sure you okay?" Kurt asked Blaine for probably the fifth time.

"Yes Kurt, still okay like a was for _a_ _minute_ ago." Blaine said and laughed softly.

Kurt nodded slowly.

"So who did this to you? I know it was the fans but-"

"No, it wasn't the fans." Blaine interrupted.

"Wait, _what?_ The fans didn't hurt you at all?" Kurt said in suprise.

"Well, exept that they gave me an asthma attack, no."

"But who then? Wait, wait, _don't_ say it was Dave because if it was I-" Kurt started.

"No, no. It wasn't him." Blaine interrupted once again.

"So who Blaine?"

Blaine went quiet.

Kurt couldn't believe he actually was having this conversation with _Blaine Anderson_. They had only knew each other for like two days, and they already talked about deep stuff and was really close. Almost like they have known each other their whole life. It was – weird, in a good way.

"Blaine?" Kurt tried when he didn't get any response. "Please tell me, I'm starting to get worried."

It was true. He was really worried. Who would do something like this to Blaine? Something that hurt him?

"Maybe we can talk about this later?" Blaine suggested when they arrived to the taxi.

"You promise?" Kurt asked because he really didn't want to let go of this.

Blaine nodded, so the boys took their places in the car on either side of Rachel.

"Park Lane Hotel." Rachel said to the driver, who nodded.

…

The trip to the hotel was really quiet. No one said a word. Kurt gave Blaine a few worried glances (okay, _many_ ). Blaine just smiled at him every time, but it didn't seemed to make Kurt any less worried. _He was adorable._

"Kurt." Blaine said after a while, and looking at him with his big puppy eyes.

"Yes? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Kurt asked quickly.

This made Blaine laugh a little.

"No, I'm fine, just – I'm so sorry Kurt! For everything!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine can you stop, please? This isn't your fault, stop blame yourself!" Kurt said and took Blaine's left hand in his own.

"Kurt I-" Blaine stopped.

"You what?"

"I-" And then he said it. The three powerful words. "I love you."

Kurt went quiet, which scared Blaine. Maybe Kurt didn't felt the same?

"I-I mean… I _like_ you – a lot." Blaine said unsure.

"Oh? So you don't love me anymore? That's to bad, because _I_ love you. But if you don't feel the same-" Kurt said with an excessively serious voice.

"No, I do, I do!" Blaine giggled.

"Good." Kurt said and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You two are really adorable, but we have a problem." Rachel interrupted.

"What can possibly be so important?" Kurt answered, clearly annoyed by Rachel.

"A car following us." Rachel said quickly.

"Wait, what? Are you sure? Like _really_ sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I am _really_ sure. That black car behind us has followed us from the very beginning. But I can't see who's driving…"

Blaine's Katy Perry ringtone was suddenly heard at maximum volume in the small car. Blaine answered without looking who was calling.

"Hello?" Blaine said.

"Hello son! Where are you? Oh I'm just kidding. I'm right behind you."

…

Kurt was scared. Who was it that followed them?

Suddenly Blaine's phone started to call. Kurt saw how Blaine's face became whiter and whiter after he picked up… Who could it be? Who could it be that made Blaine that uncomfortable?

Kurt's phone started to call as well. He answered.

"Kurt Hummel." A voice said. "I'm right behind you."

"Dave?"

 **Thoughts about this? I've just realized that the story just gets more and more complicated… Hope you hang with! ;)**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I just have so so** _ **so**_ _ **much**_ **homework… Even more then when I posted the chapter before this…**

 **Have a lot of ideas for this story! Hope you continue to read :) See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much to say here… Let's just go with the story – chapter 8!**

The taxi dropped them outside the hotel. The black car still followed them and parked outside the hotel as well. _Hurray_ …

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel waited on the street, waited for the people in the black car to get out. They just wanted to know who it was that drived it, who it was that _really_ followed them.

Dave had said on Kurt's phone that it was _he_ that was behind them. But Blaine had told Kurt that Tony (his dad) had said exactly the same thing on his phone. So now had the boys know idea who it could be. Dave? Tony? Or someone else?

Kurt felt a bit scared. What if it was a _murder_ in that car? A criminal? _Okay Kurt, get yourself together. It's probably just a coincidence. Maybe it's some really nice people in that car? People that just will stay at the same hotel as them? No reason to panic…_

The car doors opened. Two people went out of the car. It was weird to see these two (that went out) together… These two that both Blaine and Kurt had different relations to. But one thing did the two have in common, they had both (in their own horrible way) made the boys' life to a hell.

"Blaine! Kurt! It's so nice to see you again!" Tony said and smiled.

Okay… This was really really weird. Was Tony just kind to them?

"Yes, I agree!" Dave said and was just as nice as Tony.

What _on earth_ was this? Why was they so nice? And why was they…? Okay, _how_ did they even knew each other?

"Excuse me, I just have a little question… How did you guys met?" Rachel asked, seemed really suprise by all this as well.

"Oh… We met at the – at the…" Dave stammered and looked at Tony for help.

"At one of Blaine's concerts." Tony filled in with a wry smile.

"Yes! Right!" Dave said and nodded.

"Oh…" Kurt started. "Dave, I didn't know that you liked Blaine's type of music? You hated all kind of music back in high school…"

"Things have change." Dave said quickly and fidgeted.

"Yeah, things clearly have…" Kurt murmured.

"Well, what a coincidence that we will stay at the same hotel as you!" Tony said and smiled even brighter.

Disgusting… And yes, what a _coincidence_.

"We will?" Dave asked which gave him a hard shove in the side from Tony.

"Yes, _of course we_ _will_." Tony said to Dave, still with a smile but his eyes said something else than his mouth… "Dave, can't you get our bags?"

"Sure."

…

"Blaine!" Tony said and embreced him. "I'm so glad you're okay! I know how fans can be."

 _Yeah, because you are like one… No, not a fan, more like a stalker._ Blaine thought but didn't say it out loud.

Blaine's injured wrist got caught between them. It didn't really helped that Tony just hugged him harder and harder… He tried to hide his pain but just couldn't. He let out a low moan. He was convinced that Tony had heard it, but he didn't seemed to care… Everything was like it used to be then…

"We can catch up with you later, yeah?" Tony said and let (to Blaine's relief) go of him.

Dave gave Tony one of the bags he had brought from the car.

"Okay, see you later then!" Tony said and walked into the hotel with Dave.

"Do you even booked a room for us?" They heard Dave ask.

"Dave! Can't you just shut up for once?" Tony answered irritably.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt said when Tony and Dave was completely gone.

"I know… What do you think they're planing?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea… But this is really weird…" Blaine answered before Kurt.

"Yeah… What should we do?" Kurt asked.

"What _can_ we do? I think they just will come after us if we go somewhere else anyway." Rachel said thoughfully.

"True." Kurt admitted.

"So… We should just – spend time with them?" Blaine asked unsure, this didn't felt right.

"I don't think we have any choice. I'm sorry Blaine…" Kurt said. "I know that you don't want to hang out with Tony but-"

"No, no. It's fine. Really." Blaine interrupted. "Let's go inside."

It wasn't fine. But he knew that they didn't have a choice. Wherever they would go, would Tony and Dave follow. It was better to get this over now.

…

Kurt and Blaine had some alone time in the hotel room. Rachel was out to find something for them to eat. They all were starving after this long day. Either Kurt or Blaine had the courage to walk out on the streets of New York after all that had happened. They didn't even knew if it was safe. Everything that happened at Kurt and Rachel's house had been on TV. _Live_. When Blaine fainted… _Everything_ … The fans would probably go crazy if they saw Blaine or Kurt (or _both_ ) somewhere.

Blaine's bodygaurds was on their way to New York, which Kurt was grateful for. _Everything will maybe be okay soon._

"So…" Blaine suddenly said.

"So…" Kurt agreed and smiled a little.

The room they were sitting in wasn't that big. There were two double beds – yeah, that was pretty much it. Oh and a toilet too of course! Otherwise, nothing more.

"There's a lot of things to talk about… I just don't know where to start." Blaine continued.

"I agree." Kurt said and nodded. He really did. It was almost _to much_ to talk about.

"Tony and Dave… Why are they trying to be so nice to us?"

"I don't know, but they _are_ up to something. What, is a better question…"

"Yeah… They also _for sure_ didn't met each other at one of my concerts…"

"No, Dave is really a terrible liar, isn't he?" Kurt said and laughed.

"Yes! He really is… _Even_ worst than me!" Blaine said and join Kurt's laughing.

"You're a bad liar?" Kurt asked.

"Don't seem so suprise! I just prefer the truth."

"Doesn't everyone really?"

"I guess…"

It was nice to talk to Blaine. Everything felt so easy to talk about with him. Not complicated at all. But it was a subject they hadn't talked about yet... A subject that he to often thought about himself… _Them_.

"Blaine. I just have to ask… Yesterday you told me you loved me and-"

"Yeah about that… I'm sorry. We've known each other for like two days and I'm already telling you that I love you. That's so weird and I'm sorry… The truth is, I don't know what we are Kurt or where we will go. I just hope that if we give it some time we will know soon." Blaine interrupted and smiled shyly.

Kurt just nodded. He didn't know what to say. Everything Blaine had said was perfect. He didn't want to say anything that would destroy this moment. And it turned out that he didn't need to…

Rachel opened the door with a strained smile on her lips. They soon understood why…

"We just felt the smell of food and thought that we could join you?" Tony said and went into the small room with Dave close behind him.

 **Any thoughts about this? What will happen next? :) I have my ideas… ;) Thank you for continuing to read the story! See you in next chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 :)**

There they sat. In the small hotel room. All together. In silence.

Blaine just wanted to force away both Dave and Tony. Out of here. Out of this town. No, out of this _world_. But he couldn't… Why? Well, it was pretty simple. If he did something against them, they will do something even _worst_ against them. Blaine couldn't risk that… He just couldn't.

Tony sat next to Blaine on the dubble bed. There were one more dubble bed in the room, but Tony _had to_ sit on the one he was sitting on… Of course he had to… Everything to make his son unconfortable. It was basically his job. Or it _was_ , until Blaine fired him. Tony was no longer his manager. _Thank god_.

But what was this? What was it for horrible game Tony and Dave played? One thing was for sure… They didn't play by rules… And it scared Blaine. A lot.

"This pizza is really delicious!" Dave said and broke the silence. He had his whole mouth full with pepperoni pizza.

"I have to agree! You have a good taste Rachel!" Tony said and gladly ate another pizza slice.

Either Blaine, Kurt or Rachel had any appetite anymore. They just let their enemies eat their dinner. It didn't matter (that much) anyway.

"It's great to spend some time with you all." Tony continued. "Especially with you Blaine."

This couldn't be for real? What was wrong with him? Blaine almost started to feel frustrated. Can't Tony just stop with this? This was to much – to much for him. Blaine would just excuse himself and go to the toilet when Tony unlucky continued:

"I've missed to spend time with you. I know that things haven't been easy for us Blaine, we haven't always agreed but you're still – my son."

Blaine didn't know what to say… So he didn't say anything. Just looked into the white wall.

"Blaine?" His father tried, his voice was soft, almost just a whispering.

Blaine didn't look at him. The wall was right now his only escape, because he couldn't look at Kurt or Rachel either. He was about to cry. He didn't want anyone to see that. See how weak he actually was in this moment.

"Blaine, for god's sake! _Look_ at me!" Tony exclaimed and tried to turn Blaine's head around.

"Don't touch him!" Kurt shouted, unexpectedly.

Kurt tried to shove away Tony from Blaine without any success, the evil man was to strong.

"Blaine, don't ignore me! _Look_ at me. _Now_!"

"How can I look at you?" Blaine said, near to tears. "You hurt me _yesterday_. My _own_ father _hurt_ me. How can I ever look at you again?"

" _What?_ " Kurt said and his eyes went wide. "Did Tony hurt you? So the fans never did at all?"

"No." Blaine answered. "They just stood around when I was on the ground to see if I was okay."

"So Tony…?" Kurt didn't seem to believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah… He pushed me to the ground and – hurted me." Blaine said and felt a tear fall.

 _Blaine, don't lose it now! You got this! Don't cry! You can do this!_

"I think you two should leave." Rachel suddenly said determined to Tony and Dave.

"You know what? We will." Tony said with a little smile on his lips. Almost like this minutes before never happened. "Come on Dave!"

"But… I'm not finish with my pizza yet I-"

"Dave, let's go!"

And just like that were they gone. But in some how it still felt like they were here, and watched them…

…

Kurt couldn't believe all this. Didn't want to. Had Tony hurt Blaine? Had he hurt his own son? It was unbelievable… Poor Blaine…

"Blaine?" Kurt tried.

Blaine had buried his face in the pillow. Kurt heard small almost soundless sobs from the famous singer.

"Rachel, do you think you can go and buy us something new to eat?" Kurt asked when Blaine didn't answer.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back!" Rachel said and left the room.

"Blaine?" Kurt tried again with a even softer voice. "It's okay to cry, you don't have to try to hide it."

"I'm tired on this…" Blaine said and continued to sob quiet.

"I know honey." Kurt said and laid a arm on Blaine's shoulder. "Please look at me."

Kurt was careful to not sound like Tony when he said the words "look at me".

After a few minutes Blaine looked at him. His eyes were red, not much, but enough for Kurt to notice.

"Blaine, whatever Tony and Dave will do to us, we can handle it, okay?"

"I hope you've right…" Blaine said and looked down on his injured wrist. Kurt notice.

"How's your wrist?"

"Fine." Blaine answered shortly.

"Would you like some pain pills?" Kurt asked, because he didn't really believed him.

"No Kurt, it's fine, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just that… I'm scared, and I feel so lost Kurt… I feel like I never will find a way out of this horrible maze…" Blaine said and started to cry for real.

"Shh, you will. I promise you that you will." Kurt comforted.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're not alone in that maze Blaine. I'm there too, and we gonna find a way out of there together." Kurt answered and hugged Blaine carefully, didn't want to hurt him more than he already was.

"Really?" A spark was lit up in Blaine before sad eyes.

"Of course Blaine." Kurt said softly.

"Thank you." Blaine said thankfully.

…

Kurt was the nicest person Blaine had ever met. He never met someone who could lit up his whole day with just one single sentence. But Kurt could. Kurt could do anything.

"Blaine, you don't have to thank me I-"

But Kurt didn't have the time to finish before the door was flown up. It was so unexpected that both Kurt and Blaine jumped high.

"Mr Anderson we're so glad to see you!" Said one of the three big men that entered the room.

"You're here." Blaine's voice was filled with relief.

"We're so sorry it took so long, but it wasn't _that_ easy to find you. You didn't even answer on your phone."

"Oh I'm sorry about that… It's just have been much going on…" Blaine said with a little smile.

"Hey we get that!" Ryan, one of Blaine's bodygaurds said and smiled back. "But you at least _had_ your phone so we could track you! Lucky for you!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Blaine suddenly remember that Kurt was here too, Kurt that never had met these people before.

"Kurt, this is my bodygaurds." Blaine said and made a small gesture with his hand towards them.

"Yeah, I got that!" Kurt said and laughed softly.

…

After Blaine had told his bodygaurds everything, they went out to find out more about – well, _everything_. And Kurt himself decided to go out as well. Rachel had been gone for a long time now. He was scared that something maybe had happened to her. Blaine didn't think that he should go alone, so one of the bodygaurds went with him. Kurt didn't want to admit it, but he _did_ feel more safe with one of them by his side.

Kurt didn't liked the thought that Blaine would be at the hotel alone, but what choice did he had? Rachel had been gone for _to_ long and she didn't answer on her phone, what could he otherwise do? Kurt was worried about her.

"What's your name by the way?" Kurt asked the tall and big man besides him.

Kurt felt a bit dumb for asking, but he truly had know idea what this man's name was. And he felt like it could be pretty good to know.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't tell you? I'm Tyler." The man said and looked almost embarrassed for not telling him.

"Okay, good to know! You already know my name so… Let's go and find Rachel!"

Tyler nodded.

It took much longer time to find Rachel than the both expected. Almost 2 hours more exactly. They had looked in like every restaurant and super market around the hotel, when they suddenly found her. She stood outside a magazine shop and didn't look to happy…

"Rachel! Oh my god! There you are!" Kurt exclaimed and hurried to her side.

"Kurt…" She started. "I have bad news…"

"What bad news? And Rachel, why didn't you answer on your phone?" Kurt asked and looked at the phone in Rachel's left hand.

"I just couldn't… I'm sorry Kurt, but I didn't know what to say…"

"What do you mean? You scares me, what is it?"

She hesitated before she gave Kurt her phone.

Kurt felt tears started to fall over his cheeks… He felt hurt and betrayed. On the phone was a picture of Blaine – and _Dave_. "Blaine Anderson with his new boyfriend" was the headline under the picture. It broke Kurt's heart when he saw what they were doing on the picture. They were kissing…

 **Oww, what will happen next? I feel like so happened in this chapter, I don't know… Anyway, thank you for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is – chapter 10! Enjoy :)**

Blaine was sitting in the hotel room, shocked and speechless. What had just happened? _Had_ it even happened? It couldn't… It just couldn't. He must be dreaming. Yes! So must it be! This was just a really weird dream and soon would he wake up and everything would be back to normal. _Okay, wake up Blaine! Wake up, wake up, wake up!_ But he didn't. He didn't wake up. He was still in the small hotel room and still as terrified and paralyzed as before. This wasn't a dream… It was all real. Dave Karofsky had kissed him. On the _mouth_. And Blaine's evil (so-called) father had photographed it all. What will he do with the picture? Post it online? Probably… This must had been their plan from the very beginning. Get close to Blaine and then wait for the right moment to attack…

Dave had just knocked at the door. Blaine had opened. Dave had came in. And then it all happened. Fast. Really fast. Dave had took both of Blaine's arms in a firm grip (Blaine will never forget how much that hurt in his injured wrist). Dave had then shoved Blaine to the bed and looked at him for a while. Blaine had almost thought that he saw some, could it been regret in his eyes? But it was soon gone. The next step was probably the worst. Dave had leaned closer to him. Slowly. This had been so terrible just because Blaine _knew_ what was going to happen. And he couldn't do anything to prevent it to happen. He was stuck. And then had the kiss unfortunately happened. The kiss was hard and determined. When Dave's lips was on his, did he noticed a bright light from the side of them. Blaine had managed to turn his head slightly. Enough to catch a sight of Tony , who had been holding a camera. Blaine had quickly understood that the bright light was – a camera flash.

"Okay Dave, that's enough! We have all we need." Had Tony said.

"Alright sir!" Had Dave answered.

With those words had they left the room. Left Blaine in pain. Dave had been so rough with his wrist, so he was pretty sure that the injury had became worst. But he didn't really cared in that moment. All he could think of was that picture… What if someone he knows sees it? What if _Kurt_ sees it? Or his fans as well? What would they think of him after the figure out that he was gay? Well, that didn't really matters, but he knew how much it _did_ for his no longer manager Tony. So would he really post the picture online? Let everyone know that his son was gay? That was unclear… Blaine just hoped that no one ever will see that picture, not because he was ashamed… Well, he was, but not for himself – for being kissed of _Dave Karofsky_.

…

Kurt couldn't stop crying. How could Blaine do something like this? Fine that he kissed someone else, but _Dave_? Dave of all people in this world? Blaine knew how much he had done to him back in high school. He _knew_. How could he then be this cold? Kurt was pretty sure that he and Blaine _at least_ were friends (maybe even more), and _friends_ doesn't do things like this to each other. Kurt wasn't sure if he ever could forgive Blaine again…

"Kurt, don't cry. I'm sure that Blaine has a good explanation." Rachel tried and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt just shook his head.

"You at least have to let him explain, okay? Can you promise me that?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Kurt sobbed.

"Good. Now we should go back to the hotel, I have the food." Rachel said and held up a bag (that smelled amazing) in front of him.

"No, no, no Rachel! I'm _not_ ready! I'm not ready to talk to him yet!" Kurt protested.

"And you think you _will_ be?" Rachel asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Can't we just give Blaine's food to Tyler? We can probably eat at some park bench and-" Kurt suggested and avoided Rachel's question.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed. "You can't avoid him forever! We _are_ going back to the hotel, no buts!"

"But…"

"No! Let's go!"

Rachel took Kurt's arm and drew him after her in the direction back to the hotel.

Kurt couldn't do anything to stop Rachel. He had never met such a stubborn person as she… It was a good side sometimes, but a terrible side other times (like now). He was s-c-r-e-w-e-d.

Suddenly was the hotel right in front of them. _Okay, here we go, you can do this Kurt! Stay strong and don't cry!_

They walked inside…

…

Kurt, Rachel and Tyler (his bodyguard) suddenly came in through the door. No one of them said a word. Kurt didn't even look at him… Don't say that he had seen the picture… _Please, please, please._

"We will leave you two alone." Rachel said to Kurt and walked out with Tyler.

Kurt and Blaine was now alone. Just the two of them. Blaine felt nervous. Kurt had obviously seen the picture of him and Dave… That was probably the reason why he acted so weird and was so quiet…

"How could you Blaine…" Kurt started and broke the silence.

"Do you talking about the picture because if-"

"Of course I'm talking about the picture!" Kurt interrupted.

Blaine was suprise by Kurt's unexpected anger. And a little scared too… This conversation isn't going to lead anywhere good…

"I can explain Kurt! I promise I can, just-"

"I trusted you… And then you do this to me? It's unbelievable, it really is…" Kurt said, still with anger.

"Just let me-"

"No Blaine. I'm not gonna let you do _anything_. Don't you think you already done enough?"

"Kurt… I'm so sorry, I-"

"How could I think that someone like you would love someone like me? You're just a silly popstar… I would have known better." Kurt said while tears started to fall over his cheeks.

"Kurt, don't be silly! I do love you, just like I told earlier!"

"You're lying, if you really loved me you wouldn't have done something like that." Kurt sobbed and had started to cry for real.

Blaine just wanted to hold him tight, but he knew that Kurt wouldn't let him.

"But you did have right with one thing-" Kurt continued.

Blaine felt some hope.

"-I _am_ silly, silly enough to think that you was something special."

And with those words was he gone. Maybe not gone, maybe he was still there, but Blaine couldn't see anything. He was crying to much…

 **Much drama in this chapter. Honestly I don't like to much drama, but I feel like I will like to try to write it anyway, you know, try something new, so hope you like it this far :)**

 **Will Kurt let Blaine explain in next chapter? Or will he just leave him? And is Kurt still in the room? Or did he left? Find out in next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 :)**

Kurt was gone. Not only from the room. Probably from Blaine's life too.

Blaine had never felt like this before. He felt – _everything_ at the same time. Sadness. Anger. Depression… Well, the list could go on forever. He had _lose_ Kurt. The only person in this world that actually had understood him. In his whole life had he never found a person that listened to him, gave him advice _and_ was by his side when no one else was. But Kurt had been there. And now was he gone.

Blaine just wished that Kurt could let him explain. Explain that he never _ever_ would kiss Dave Karofsky. He couldn't think of it anymore before the door went open. Blaine hoped that it was Kurt. But it wasn't. It was Rachel.

"Hi." She said carefully.

"Hi." Blaine replied.

Rachel walked through the room and sat on the bed next to Blaine.

"I talked to Kurt." She continued.

"You did?" Blaine said and lifted up his head a little.

"Yes… Well, he isn't too happy…"

"No, I understand that. If he just could let me explain…" Blaine said and shook his head.

"Wait, he didn't?" Rachel asked, clearly surprised.

Blaine shook his head once again.

"Oh Kurt…" Rachel said and shook her head as well. "He _promised_ me to let you explain…"

"He did?" Now was it Blaine's turn to be surprised.

"Yes. I'm gonna talk to him, don't worry."

"Thank you so much Rachel." Blaine said thankfully.

Blaine was so relieved. Maybe everything could be okay again? Honestly… He missed Kurt. A lot. And they met for just some hours ago… But _still_.

"Of course." Rachel said with a smile. "But first you need to explain to me; what _on earth_ did you reallydo with Dave? What did _he_ do to you?"

This made Blaine smile a little. He was grateful that Rachel didn't seemed to think that Dave was his next boyfriend or something like that.

"You will hear the short story." Blaine began. "Dave forced me to kiss him and Tony photographed it all… I don't know what he will do with the picture but… _Wait_ , he posted it online, didn't he? That's how you guys found it?"

"Yes, he did… And _oh my god_ Blaine! Did Dave really force you? That's terrible! I need to tell Kurt!"

"Well, good luck with that… He did seemed pretty upset…"

"He will believe _me_. Don't worry, I will fix this!" Rachel said while she stood up and walked to the door.

"And Rachel?" Blaine said before she was completely gone.

Rachel turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Rachel nodded before she left.

…

"He did _what_?" Kurt exclaimed.

Kurt was shoked. Had Dave really forced Blaine to kiss him while Tony had photographed it all? Honestly? It was truly _horrible_.

Kurt suddenly felt ashamed. Ashamed for not let Blaine explain what really had happened. What if Blaine doesn't forgive him? He was not even sure if himself would forgive him for something like this… _Oh Kurt, what have you done?_

"Go and talk to him honey, I'm sure he'll forgive you." Rachel said like she had read his mind.

Kurt didn't answered. He ran.

…

Blaine had laid back in the bed. He tried to get his thoughts together. Minutes past and all he could think of was Kurt… _Kurt. Kurt. Kurt._

And suddenly, there he was. In the door way. He didn't look angry anymore. His eyes were glossy but he didn't seemed to be crying.

"B-Blaine." Kurt said, his voice cracked.

Everything there after happened really fast.

Kurt ran to him. Laid on the bed next to him. Pressed himself against his chest. And at last hugged him hard.

"I'm so so sorry! I should have let you explain, I should have known that you wouldn't do anything like that and I should have-" Kurt said quickly.

"Hey, hey! Easy Kurt! It's okay."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, everything is okay. I'm just glad that _we're_ okay." Blaine said with a little smile.

"Oh me too." Kurt said, his voice was filled with relief. "Now can you tell me the whole story please? Rachel said that you only told her the short."

"Of course." Blaine said and started to tell Kurt everything from the very beginning.

"Oh my god…" Kurt gasped when he had finished. "We should call the police!"

"Probably… But I don't won't to." Blaine said, almost like a whispering.

"Why?" Kurt asked in suprise.

Blaine didn't know if he even wanted to _try_ to explain. He wasn't sure if Kurt would understand. Or the truth was, he wasn't sure if he _could_ explain it at all. _Okay Blaine, give it a try. It's Kurt that wants to know! Tell him! He deserves to know!_

"Well…" Blaine started. "Tony is still my dad. Still the person I grew up with. Even if he's terrible, mean, horrible and evil, so _is_ he my dad… And I can't put him in jail, I just can't Kurt…"

"Wait, hold on. It was Dave that kissed you right? So isn't it him that would go to jail in the first place then?" Kurt asked.

"No…" Blaine said and tried to shake off the tears that constantly wanted to come back. "It was _regret_ in his eyes Kurt. He didn't want that, he didn't want to kiss me. It was all Tony. Tony _forced_ Dave."

"So Tony forced Dave to force you to kiss him? Is that correct?" Kurt said, in an attempt to bring it all together.

"Yeah… Something like that…" Blaine agreed.

"So why do you think he did all this?"

"I'm not sure…" Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Well, that's something we need to figure out then." Kurt said.

"Really? Will you help me?"

"Of course I will silly!" Kurt said and laughed. "How's your wrist by the way? You told me that Dave had been pretty rough with it, right?"

"Yeah… But it's fine now."

Okay, it wasn't really fine but the pain wasn't _that_ bad.

"Let me see." Kurt persisted, so Blaine showed him.

His wrist had swollen up again. It didn't looked too good… But the last Blaine wanted was to bother or worry Kurt about it.

"Oh… I go and get you some ice. That doesn't look painless." Kurt said and hurried out of the room before Blaine got a chance to protest.

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes. He had got his friend back.

He was almost asleep when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. He opened his eyes and met Kurt's gaze. His gaze that said more than a thousand words. But his mouth only said five:

"I love you Blaine Anderson."

Rachel didn't come back to the room until really late that night. Blaine _wondered_ why…

 **Sweet moment at the end :) Well, what do you guys think? Any thoughts of why Tony did like he did?**

 **What you will expect in the next chapter? Well, a lot Klaine (Of course!) and some answers on some questions you maybe have… See you soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it! And sorry for the wait… Much in school…**

 **This will be an extra long chapter :) I have know idea how many chapters it's left at this story, but I don't think it's so many, so I will just warn you now :) Well, enough about that, here's chapter 12! Enjoy :)**

"Blaine. Blaine. _Blaine_." Kurt said in an attempt to wake up the (obviously) exhausted singer.

It took a few minutes for Blaine to just react and _start_ to wake up. Kurt waited. He understood why Blaine was so tired. They had been up really late this night and talked – about how their lifes had been before they became famous and so on. Kurt had also asked simple questions like; "what's your favorite color?" and "do you have a favorite designer?" Blaine had laughed at the last one (okay, _maybe_ at the first one too), but Kurt was too curious to care. Curious to find out more about him. Even if it just was something as simple as his favorite color. It was _something_. But he wanted more. _More, more, more._ He coud never get enough of him. Even if he tried. It had been so nice to talk to someone. Okay. Not just someone – _Blaine_.

"Huh?" Blaine suddenly murmured, half awake.

"Morning sleepyhead." Kurt said with a smile.

"Already?"

"Yes, or more like lunch time but…"

"Mmm." Blaine groaned and buried his head in the pillow.

"I didn't made you too tired last night, did I?" Kurt said with a small laugh.

"No, no, you didn't." Blaine answered through the pillow.

"Well, Rachel is already out to find us some lunch. I think we should get up as well."

"Mhmm."

"Blaine please don't go back to sleep…"

But it was too late. Blaine had once again begun to snore softly. It was adorable, but Kurt couldn't help but sight. He would clearly never get him up today.

Why Kurt wasn't tired? Well, he had always been a kind of a morning person. He _needed_ to be a morning person. How could he otherwise get the time to add on all his facial creams? It just didn't work if he didn't got up early. So it had became sort of a habit for him to get up at an early hour.

Suddenly the sound of a knocking door filled the room.

Kurt was pretty sure that it at least wasn't Rachel. She had a key. But he also was pretty sure who it _could_ be. That's why he didn't opened. Maybe it was a bit silly but he just didn't want to handle the person behind that door right now.

The knocks became harder and harder… Louder and louder… Faster and faster…

"Who is it?" Blaine said with a sleepy voice. The knocks were probably loud enough for him to wake up.

"I don't know." Kurt answered shortly.

"For how long have this…?"

"For like 5 minutes." Kurt said and gazed the door.

"Kurt, you should open. I know who you think it is but… We can't hide forever."

Blaine sounded so sure and Kurt knew deep inside that he was right, so he walked to the door without a word and opened it.

"Ehm hello?" Was all Kurt could say to the person in front of him.

"Hi Kurt. Is Blaine there? I need to talk to him." Dave said like it was something that was totally normal.

"No, sorry, he's aslee-"

"Kurt, who is it?" Blaine shouted from the bed.

Kurt buried his face in his hands for a second and sighted quiet.

"There's a Dave who wants to see you." Kurt said after a while.

Silence.

"Oh." Became Blaine's answer.

…

 _Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic. You can do this. Don't let the fear control you. Go! Now!_

Blaine had put on some clothes and now walked towards Dave.

Dave that forced him to kiss him. Dave that bullied Kurt. Dave that in some odd way knew his evil dad. _That Dave_.

"What do you want Dave?" Blaine heard himself say and was suprise by his (unexpected) steady voice.

"Can we talk in private?" Dave asked and looked (a little _too_ deep) into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine gazed Kurt. He didn't seemed to like the idea. Either did Blaine. But maybe this was his only chance to put an end to this mess? And Blaine was pretty sure that Dave knew a lot of things they were wondering…

"Okay, where?" Blaine asked eventually.

Blaine felt a small push into his side. _Kurt_. Kurt clearly thought that this was a bad idea. And maybe it was? But sometimes you just have to do things that seems to be bad, to find out if something good can come out of it. This was a time like that.

"I know that you can't really go out without inducing a paparazzi party. So maybe in my room?" Dave suggested.

"No, no! Absolutely _not_!" Kurt exclaimed. "If you want to talk to Blaine, then you have to talk to him _right here_."

"Fine…" Dave said a little unsure and fidgeted.

"So what do you have to say? Because I have _nothing_ to say to you." Blaine snapped.

"Yeah I get that… But I just came to apologize." Dave said and suddenly looked almost – sad?

"You…? I beg your pardon?" Blaine said while he stared at Dave.

This was really not what he expected at all. Did he apologize to them? No. No, he didn't. There was only one explanation for all this; Tony send him. And if Tony thought that he would fall into his trap, then he had it all wrong…

"I'm so sorry for all that happened. I really am." Dave continued.

"Hm." Was all Blaine managed to say.

"Your acting have became so much better! Good job David! This was really touching!" Kurt said sarcastically and claped his hands together.

"I understand…" Dave murmured. "You won't believe me right now, that's fine."

It was something in Dave's eyes. Sadness? Pain? It really was. Maybe this wasn't a trap? Maybe Dave _was_ really sorry for everything?

Blaine felt like he needed to talk to Kurt. Now. Alone.

"You know what Dave? How about that we talk again later today?" Blaine asked.

Dave nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, good. I see you around then?"

"147."

"What?" Blaine said while he raised an eyebrow.

"That's my room number. Come when you're up for it." Dave said and leaved Kurt and Blaine alone in the door way.

Kurt closed the door.

"Why are you doing this? You don't believe him, do you?" Kurt asked carefully, almost seemed afraid for the answer.

"No I don't. It's just…" Blaine stopped, he didn't really knew where he was going with this.

"Just…?" Kurt persisted and took his hand. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge."

"I know you won't Kurt." Blaine paused before he continued. "I don't believe Dave, okay? But didn't you see the pain in his eyes? It felt so real."

"Yeah… But I think it's just acting."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, but he was a _really_ bad actor when he first came to the hotel with Tony, remember?"

Blaine nodded.

"So I guess that I think that Tony maybe have taught him some things about it… That would make sense."

"Well, yes. But the regret in his eyes before he kissed me and now the pain in them? Kurt, can't you see that the pieces go together?"

"Of course I can. I just think it's acting, that's all…" Kurt said and made small circles with his finger in Blaine's hand he already was holding.

"You're worring a way too much." Blaine said with a small smile.

"I can never worried enough about you." Kurt said but didn't smiled back, he was too busy with the circles to even notice Blaine's smile.

This made Blaine all warm inside. He had never had someone in his life that actually cared this much about _him_. Not his career. Not his fame. Not his money. Just him. Blaine Anderson.

…

Kurt was in love. Like really _really_ in love. _Oh gosh_. Blaine was so adorable, smart, funny, kind… The list could go on forever.

People say that perfect persons don't excists. That they only excists in fairy tales and stories. But that couldn't be more wrong. Blaine Anderson stood right here in front of him. _He_ _was_ _perfect_. Incredible. Amazing. There were not many like him in this world. Not a single one more exactly.

"Kiss me." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Yes sir." Kurt whispered back and leaned forward, kissing Blaine's lips softly.

"I think I love you." Blaine said and held Kurt tight.

"I think I love you too Mr Anderson."

Blaine's warm body against his own. His soft lips. His slow deep breath. Why couldn't the world just stop?

"Everything will be okay, right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. We will find a way to fix everything with Tony and Dave, don't worry." Kurt answered calmly.

"I didn't talked about them."

Kurt blinked a few times, waited for Blaine to continue.

"I was talking about… us." He added.

"Us? Why do you wonder if everything will be okay with us? Are we not okay?" Kurt asked in a try to understand.

"Well, for now. I was just thinking about the future – _our_ future. You know with all the fans… The paparazzi… Will we be okay?"

"Oh honey, of course we will be okay. I promise, okay?"

Blaine smiled. "Okay."

…

Right now was Blaine on his way to Dave's room. No more waiting. Just have a little talk and hopefully get some answers…

He arrived at Dave's door and knocked on it. Nothing happened. For a while. Then the door suddenly pushed open.

"Oh hello Blaine! We thought you were someone else." Tony said.

 _The police,_ Blaine thought.

"Is Dave there?" Blaine asked and tried to look behind Tony.

"Ah, you're seaching for Mr Karofsky. I'll go and get him. Just – Just wait here."

Blaine did.

Tony was soon back with Dave.

"I will let you talk alone." Tony said and patted Blaine on the shoulder before he left.

"Thank you for coming." Dave said and looked genuinely happy.

"Yeah sure… Now what is so importent that you have to talk to me alone about it?"

"I'm really sorry for everything Blaine."

"You have already told me that, is it something more or-"

Dave took a deep breath. "Tony is awful."

Blaine blinked a few times. Did he just said that? Well yes, he did. But did he mean it? Kurt words repeated in his head; _he just acting._ Did he? Blaine was confused…

"Where did you two even met?" Blaine asked. He wanted answers so badly.

"In the crowd of fans outside Kurt's house."

Blaine nodded. "Okay… I wonder a few more things…"

 **Do you think Blaine should believe Dave? Or do you think Dave is just acting like Kurt thought?**

 **I don't know if this chapter was a bit boring? But I can promise you that so much will happen in next chapter, so I hope you will continue to read :)**

 **In the next chapter you will get to know a few more things about Tony, and Dave as well… What is really their plan? And why do they do it? Some drama will also come up… Wait and see :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**You will get some answers… Some new questions will come in return… I don't say more… Here's chapter 13 :)**

"Ask me whatever you like Anderson." Dave said while he gestured for him to sit on the couch in the room.

Blaine walked into the room. He didn't really have much to lose, had he? This was his chance to get some answers. Maybe they won't all be true, but it was at least _something_. Blaine felt so confused by everythimg right now anyway… Nothing could possibly make it any worst. He hoped…

"Thanks… Well… Uh…"

What should he ask? He had his big opportunity and he couldn't even think of anything to start with? _Come on Blaine! Think!_

"So you and Kurt met in the crowd outside Kurt's house, right?" Blaine asked while he sat down on the couch and Dave followed.

"Yeah, we did." Dave confirmed.

"So, why? What happened?"

"Tony saw me, while I was on my way to take you out of the crowd of screaming fans. I guess he became curious, and wanted to know who I was. Understandable…" Dave said and made a pause.

Blaine nodded for him to continue.

"So he took me aside and just… asked. I told him that I didn't really knew you but that I was looking for someone else and needed to ask you where he – well _Kurt_ was."

"Why were you looking for Kurt?"

Dave suddenly started to blush hard and looked down at his lap.

"Dave? Why did you-"

" _Oh shut up_!" Dave exclaimed to Blaine's suprise.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. I'm sorry…" Dave interrupted.

Okay, this guy has really big mood swings…

"I know you are Kurt's boyfriend now, or whatever… But I like Kurt. There I said it…" Dave said, shook his head like he already regretted what he just had told him. "And I didn't really loved the thought that the worlds most famous popstar would be in the same house as him under a _long_ time, considering all the fans outside…"

"So you thought that everything would be better if you just came and – _what_ was even your plan? Shoulder your way through the fans and then what?" Blaine asked in a try to understand.

"I don't know…" Dave said quiet and looked away.

"Okay… Well, enough about that for now. You and Tony, continue where you ended."

"Yeah sure… Tony asked me _a lot_ of questions, like how I knew Kurt and why I wanted to find him…"

It was obvious that Dave thought that this was hard to talk about. Could Dave really be a _this_ good actor? Maybe Kurt had wrong after all… _Or_ maybe not? Kurt knew Dave better than he did. _But_ Blaine on the other hand knew Tony much much better than Kurt did… And Tony is bad – _evil_ is more the correct word. Who knows what he has done, told or convinced Dave with…

"Then he just said that we want exacly the same thing and that we should work together-"

"Wait, wait! Hold on! Exactly the same thing? What does that mean?" Blaine interrupted.

"I'm coming to that Anderson!" Dave said, clearly annoyed to be interrupted. "Like I _tried_ to say, so did we want the same thing. None of us liked the idea that you and Kurt were together…"

Of course! This must be true. Tony hates the thought of him being gay… Him being with another guy… (Him being himself….) (Him being happy…)

Everything started to fall into place for Blaine. _Finally_.

"So that was why you were so nice to us? You just wanted to have us close so you easily could split us? Is that correct?"

"Oh you're actually smart!" Dave grinned.

"Thank… you?"

Blaine was dying to tell Kurt about all this. This was much to take in all by himself…

"So I guess you know everything now…" Dave said.

"I guess I do…" Blaine replied.

He had honestly still some questions. Like, what did really happened when Dave forced him to kiss him? Was it all a plan of Tony? And the picture of him and Dave his "dear" father took… Did Tony really posted it online? Because _if_ he did would the whole world now know that he, Blaine, was _gay_. And that was the last thing Tony wanted. Something else must have happened… but what? How could Kurt and Rachel otherwise find out about it if Tony didn't post it online?

But just when he was about to ask the door went open…

"Dave, I think you told him enough, don't you?" Tony said with his faked smile. "And Blaine, can you please leave us alone?"

Blaine nodded but didn't move. He couldn't. His legs didn't work.

"You know what?" Tony continued and took a deep breath. "Screw this! Screw it all! I'm tired of playing nice! I'm-"

"Tony…" Dave said in a try to calm the upset man down.

"Shout up Dave! For once just _shout up_! You're fired! Just leave!"

Dave looked at him with big eyes.

"Didn't you hear me? Leave! _Now_!" Tony shouted.

This made Dave wake up. He hurried to get his bag and run out of the room. Out of the hotel. Out of the city. Out of the country. Exactly like Blaine's mom…

"And you my little son…"

Blaine couldn't breath.

…

Kurt hoped that Blaine was okay. He had been gone for a pretty long time by now…

Meanwhile he waited had he and Rachel started to eat the food Rachel bought. It was some sandwiches. A great lunch, but all Kurt could think of was Blaine…

"Hello? The world to Kurt?"

"Huh?" Kurt said and looked at Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he's fine, okay? Don't worry."

"Have you even met Blaine's dad?"

"Dave is there too, remember? Even if he's not the nicest person in the world and you can't really trust him, and definitely not-"

"Rachel! You're not helping!"

Rachel sighted and continued on her sandwich.

Some minutes slowly pasted… And Kurt could't stand it anymore. He _needed_ to see Blaine. _Now_.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked behind him. He was already on his way out.

Kurt didn't really need to answer. The answer was obvious.

"Kurt, I'm not sure if this is a good idea…" Kurt heard the voice behind him say.

Kurt ignored her. He was soon in front of Tony and Dave's door. _Now or never, Kurt. Just open the door. Don't knock._

He took a deep breath and opened the door…

 **Drama is behind that door… What will happen next? Is Blaine okay? Just a few chapters left… :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 :))**

 _Blaine. Please be okay. You need to be okay. I need you to be okay_.

Kurt was scared. He had a bad feeling about this. How could he let Blaine go alone to Tony and Dave? How could he do such a stupid thing? What if Blaine was hurt behind that door? Then he would never be able to forgive himself…

Kurt opened the door more and more. Slowly. For every little way he opened the door he took a deep breath. His whole body was shaking.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in suprise and turned around quickly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Rachel said and smiled weakly.

Kurt just nodded, tried to remember how to breathe. _In and out. Out and in. You got this Kurt._

"Do you want me to open it instead?" Rachel offered.

Kurt nodded once again, and took away his shaky hand from the door handle.

"Okay, here we go…" Rachel murmured.

She went to the door, hesitated before she opened it quickly.

What they saw had none of them expected.

Kurt couldn't stop his tears from falling, so he didn't try. Instead he closed his eyes and let them come. _We came too late._

"Kurt, I-"

"Don't say anything Rachel. This is all my fault." Kurt whispered.

"It's not your fault, you can't blame yourself for-"

Kurt shook his head. "Rachel, just stop…"

The sound was so loud. Deafening. Kurt had never heard a sound so clear in his whole life.

The sound of… _silence._

"Kurt! Oh my gosh! Look!" Rachel suddenly shouted.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes against his will. He honestly didn't want to see the emptiness of this room again.

"What is – _Oh my god_."

In her hand was a small piece of paper.

Kurt hurried to her side.

"What does it say?" Kurt asked, scared to hear the answer.

Rachel read the note out loud. " _Finally I made it. Made what I wanted since the day he disappointed me. The world doesn't need people like him. So today I made the world a favor. Something I should have done years ago. But today was probably meant to be the day. To made the world this favor I needed to commit a crime. Does that make me a murderer? No. Because I, Tony Anderson, in return saved a whole world. Thank me."_

Kurt had started to shake again. His brain couldn't catch up with his body. Tears came. He couldn't find air. His legs wouldn't carry him. He was already a mess.

"Kurt, this doesn't mean anything, okay? It's _Tony_ we talking about. Maybe he just want us to think that Blaine is-"

"Please don't say it!" Kurt interrupted.

"I won't, but-"

Kurt walked to the door, his whole body still shook and his cheeks were wet with tears. "I need to find Blaine."

"Kurt, wait!"

But Kurt didn't listen. Couldn't. He needed to find Blaine. He needed to stay strong. For him and Blaine. For _them_.

"Kurt!"

Kurt would never forget that voice…

"Dave?" Kurt said and turned around to face him.

"Hello, Hummel." Dave said calmly, walked closer to him and stopped about three meters away. "Everything is fixed."

"What – what do you mean?"

"I've taken care of everything." Dave replied, like that would make everything much more understandable.

Kurt just blinked in response.

Dave sighted loudly. "Okay, I'm gonna take this slow, listen carefully because I only say this _once_ , you understand?"

Kurt nodded dumbly.

"Alright, good." Dave continued. "First of all, Tony is with the police and won't bother us anymore. I've called the cops earlier and they got him pretty fast."

Kurt couldn't believe this. Had _Dave Karofsky_ really done this for them? Like _the same_ that bullied him for years? It was… weird.

"Thank you Dave." Was all Kurt could say.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

Did he just smile _too_? Could he smile? And it wasn't even… scornfully? No, it really was a _real_ smile. Once again, weird…

"What happened here earlier?" Kurt asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Tony was furious, he fired me and forced me to leave. Then I don't know exactly what happened, but I heard Blaine scream, and in that moment I knew, that I needed to call the police, so I did. They came fast and got Tony."

"And… Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

Dave suddenly looked sad. "I have no idea what happened to him. He was gone when the police came, but they will of course keep looking for him."

"Oh my poor Blainey…" Kurt couldn't help but say, and felt his tears fall once again.

"I'm sorry Kurt…"

Kurt stared at Dave. He couldn't really tell if Dave meant a sorry for _everything_ or just a sorry for what had happened to Blaine…

"Have Blaine told you?" Dave asked when Kurt didn't answer.

"Told me what?"

"Well… The truth, about everything. How I met Tony and why I did all this."

"No… He never got the chance." Kurt admitted.

"Oh, in that case… I have some things I need to tell you…"

Dave told him everything from the very beginning. How he met Tony, why he took Blaine out of the crowd in the first place and why he agreed to Tony's plan.

Kurt didn't interrupt. Even if it was _really_ terrifying to hear that Dave _liked him_.

"I think that's it." Dave said when he had finish.

Kurt nodded a couple of times, processed what Dave just said.

"I-I believe you." Kurt said after a long time of silence.

"You do?" Dave asked in suprise.

"Yes. Now it was y _ou_ that told me this, not your _terrible_ acting."

"Hey! I think I was pretty good!"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

 _Blaine._ How could he stand here and talk for a so long time when he was _gone_? What if this few minutes were the time Kurt had, the time to find him and save him? What if it was too late by now? _What if_ …

"I have to find him." Kurt said, just so Dave would understand that he _needed_ to go now.

"I know. I can help you look."

"Really? Thank you."

"Of course. But I think it's better if we split up and call if we find something."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt agreed.

"Okay, later Hummel." And with those words Dave left.

Rachel suddenly came out from their room.

"I kind of heard everything… Where should we start to look?" She asked.

"I don't know… I think I just should go home and find a warmer jacket, this might be a long night…" Kurt said sadly.

Rachel nodded. "Okay, call me later then?"

"Yes, of course."

Kurt took his bag from the hotel room and began his walk home.

Honestly hadn't this anything to do with him needing a warmer jacket. He just needed some time to think. Alone.

Kurt had no idea how he really felt about all this, because he could simply don't feel a thing. He was empty inside. It felt like something was missing. A big part of him.

This was all his fault. How could he let Blaine go alone to met Dave? He could only blame himself for everything… The police would also try to find Blaine, but what if it already was too late? Kurt couldn't stop thinking " _what if". What if_ he done everything diffrent. _What if_ Tony never saw Blaine on TV. _What if_ Dave and Tony never met. But Kurt knew deep inside that he couldn't think like this. It was just a waste of time, because he couldn't change the past. He most look forward. The end of this book hadn't been written yet. It was his time to make a new chapter, and that wouldn't end until he finds Blaine.

Kurt finally arrived to his and Rachel's house. It was weird to see it this way. No people around it. No TV. Just the sound of silence. The sound he (by now) was so used to. And he didn't like it. It just reminds him of the first minutes when he realized that Blaine really was gone. He shuddered everytime he thought about it…

Kurt opened the door and went inside. It was dark. No lights. And honestly, why would it be? No one had been here for days…

He lit a few lamps and started to look after that "warmer jacket". He didn't want Rachel to be suspicious. He just wanted this time alone without anyone who questioned it.

Suddenly he heard something. A quiet moan, barely loud enough for him to hear, but in this silence could you probably hear a pin drop.

Kurt panicked. Was _someone_ _else_ in the house?

He took quickly up an umbrella from his bag, hold it like a bat over his head and walked slowly in the way he thought the sound came from.

The moan was suddenly replaced by a voice. "Kurt?"

Kurt dropped his umbrella. "Blaine?"

 **There you go :) Hope you liked this chapter. I actually wrote this chapter in a diffrent way** _ **before**_ **a wrote it like this, so that's why it took so long… Why I did it? Well, I was honestly not satisfied at all and I also got some new ideas so I decided that it would be better to just start over. Now you know ;)**

 **It's not long until summer break here in Sweden, so I will probably write the last chapters of this story really fast when I don't have any school :) So see you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait. I was in New York for a few days (it was AMAZING) with no computer so I couldn't write, but now it's finally here – chapter 15 :) Enjoy!**

" _Oh my god_! Blaine! You're _here_! I thought you were dead and-" Kurt couldn't finish, he was crying hysterically.

"K-Kurt. Don't cry… P-please…" Blaine stammered, but with cry in his own voice as well.

"Y-you were – you were _gone_ …" Kurt sobbed.

"Shh, honey… I know… Come here." Blaine said softly and held out his arms to Kurt.

Kurt accepted the hug and laid down on the couch, rested his head against Blaine's chest. He felt safe. Safer than he ever had felt in a very long time…

"I can feel your heart pump fast." Kurt said and closed his eyes.

"You know why?" Blaine's voice was much clearer now, the cry in his voice was gone.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Kurt asked quickly and was just on his way to get up from Blaine, when he felt a hand take a strong grip around his wrist.

" _Kurt._ " Blaine said firmly.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so glad to see you and I couldn't stop myself from jumping all over you and I-"

"Kurt, god… Can you stop? What with the words "come here" was unclear? I _want_ you all over me."

"You – do?" Kurt asked in suprise.

"Of course silly. _Come here_." Blaine said again and held out his arms.

Kurt nodded slowly and carefully laid against Blaine's chest once again. The thought suddenly catch up with his brain. What if Blaine was _hurt_? He groaned earlier. It wasn't loud but he for sure did it _. And_ the cry in his voice was impossible to miss. He must be hurt. How could Kurt be so careless? Blaine was also lying on the couch when he came. _Lying_. Something _must_ be wrong. _Okay Kurt, take it easy, don't panic, breath! In. Out. In. Out._

"Um… Blaine." Kurt started and moved away a little from him again. "Are you… hurt?"

Blaine looked at him for a while. He seemed to choose his next words.

"I'm fine Kurt." He said shortly.

Kurt shook his head. "No. That's not enough. I want a longer answer and also your honestly please."

"Kurt, I _am_ fine. I promise, okay?" Blaine said and smiled weakly.

"Liar." Kurt said softly and noticed Blaine's really swollen wrist. "Your wrist seems worst than before."

"Okay, you win..."

"I always win."

"What about the times when you _actually_ lose?"

"Then I win at losing."

"You're ridiculous."

"You're _hilarious_."

"Can we stop with this now?"

"Stop with what?"

"Come on Kurt." Blaine laughed and shook his head.

Kurt sighted. "Well… What happened? What did Tony do to you? Please be honest."

"He… He hit me Kurt." Blaine said quiet, almost like a whispering.

Kurt gasped.

"I don't know how hard, but at least hard enough to make me unconscious. I think I tried to catch myself with my sprained wrist… And, well, it hurt a lot so I passed out."

"Oh sweetheart… I can't believe Tony did this… It just – unbelievable..."

Blaine sighted. "I know…"

"And then? What happened?"

"I woke up in a dumpster… I think I woke up because of the horrible smell…" Blaine paused and continued with tears in his hazel eyes. "My dad dropped my in the dumpster like I was trash Kurt… Like I was something the world didn't need to see more… Like an apple… It looks nice first but when you're done with it you threw it away. I'm just an apple Kurt…"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blaine was an amazing person. So caring… So kind… He didn't deserve this. He wasn't trash. He was so much more. He was a miracle to this world. He had so many fans. So many people that loved him for being himself. And only one single person that made him feel this way. Useless. Hopeless. It wasn't right.

But now Tony hopefully won't bother Blaine anymore. Because he, was in _jail_ (or at least with the police).

"Blaine." Kurt said and took his not hurt hand in his. "You're so much more. And the world loves you for being who you are. _I_ love you. Tony just don't deserve you. You're too good for him. He's probably just jealous at you. Jealous because you are so amazing, talented and kind. And he – is just a _jerk_."

Blaine smiled a little. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled back.

"Come here." Blaine said for the third time this evening.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't. Come here." _The fourth time._

"If you say so…" Kurt said, laid down on the couch beside Blaine and rested his head against his chest (again).

"You never answered my question." Blaine suddenly said.

"What question?" Kurt asked confused.

"Why my heart beat so fast."

"I _did_ answer on that."

Blaine seemed to thought back at Kurt's answer before he responsed. "But it was wrong. Try again."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Maybe because I scared you before. I mean, I almost dropped my umbrella over you." His eyes became big as two bowling balls when he realized it. "Oh I'm so sorry for that!"

"It's okay." Blaine said and laughed. "Good guess, but no."

Silence.

"Are you going to tell me or…?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled.

"It's because my heart is like a sensor, it pumps faster the closer you are to me. When you are far away from me I can barely survive, but when you are close, like right now, it feels like I really living. Would you be gone from this world I would too, because my heart would never pump like this for anyone else."

Kurt stared at Blaine. This was the sweetest thing anyone ever had said to him. He was… speechless.

"I-" Kurt tried, but couldn't think of anything good to say in response.

"I have never made you speechless before." Blaine said and smiled even brighter.

"I love you." Kurt finally said with tears (of happiness) running down his cheeks.

"And I love _you_ Mr Hummel."

Kurt blushed.

"I should probably call everyone and say that you're okay." Kurt said and fished for his phone in his pocket.

"Text them instead."

"Why?"

"It goes faster _and_ I really want to cuddle with you."

Kurt smiled and did as he was told.

"Okay, done." Kurt said when he had finish the texts.

"Hhm?" Was all he got in response.

"Blaine, you're almost sleeping, aren't you?"

"Maybe…" Blaine murmured. "You're better than a blanket. But I guess you get to hear that a lot."

"Oh _all_ the time!" Kurt said jokingly. "You know, especially from Bruce, Mason, Liam, Ethan, Luke, Dylan-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Blaine said and grinned. "Should I be worried that you have so many boy-names in your head?"

"Not really. They're all names of my friends pets."

"Okay, now it feels a little better." Blaine said and yawned.

"Are you tired honey?"

"Yeah… Can you cuddle with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course. But first, this…" Kurt sat up a little and leaned forward so his lips touched Blaine's.

Blaine kissed him back with such a passion, which made Kurt completely warm inside. He became _jelly._

Suddenly the front door flew up.

"Blaine you're here! Thank god!" Rachel exclaimed loudly.

" _Rachel_." Kurt said annoyed. " _We_ were having a _moment_ here."

Rachel rolled her eyes in response and went to the kitchen (to probably make something for dinner).

"I should go and talk to Rachel about everything… but I'll be right back." Kurt said, kissed Blaine's forehead and got up from the couch.

"But Kurt!" Blaine said after him. "I can't survive if you go! Remember?"

Kurt grinned. "I'm sure your heart sensor will make it if I'm gone for _5 minutes_ in the room _next to_ yours."

"The sensor's battery is nearly depleted! Kurt, you need to recharge it!"

Kurt shook his head and grinned even more. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Kurt was soon at Blaine's side again and pressed his lips hard against his.

"Happy now?" Kurt asked and took away his lips from Blaine's.

"It is a _slow_ charging battery."

Kurt laughed. "Oh I see, but when I'm done with you, it will for sure be _overcharged_."

 **Klaine. Klaine. Klaine. Not much more to say. This chapter was all about** ** _Klaine_** **.**

 **Only one more chapter left at this story. I'll miss to write this… Thank you for reading :)))**


	16. Chapter 16

**The last chapter! Enjoy! It's an extra long chapter :)**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked Blaine while they were in a car (driven by Blaine's bodyguard) on their way to the prison.

"No… But I have to Kurt… I have to know why he did it all." Blaine said, the fear in is voice was impossible to miss.

"I understand that…" Kurt replied. "It's just… I mean, if you don't feel ready we can wait a few weeks and-"

"No Kurt…" Blaine interrupted. "Honestly, I don't feel like I ever can be ready for this."

Kurt just nodded, didn't know what more to say. Blaine had made up his mind and Kurt couldn't change that. But Kurt honestly didn't think this was a good idea at all. He didn't think Blaine should meet his dad in jail _this_ early. It had only gone _one_ single day since Tony had hit Blaine and thrown him in a dumpster. This was a way too early for Blaine to meet him… But what could Kurt do about it? Nothing. Because this was Blaine decision to make. Kurt could only be there for him and support him. And he for sure _will_.

They were soon standing in front of the prison and were on their way to walk in when Blaine stopped.

"You're right. I'm not ready for this. _Not_ at all. Let's go home!" Blaine said and turned around to go back to the car.

Kurt sighted, walked so he stood in front of Blaine and took his shoulders in a strong grip.

"Blaine." Kurt started. "I know how hard this most be for you, but I also know how much you really want to do this, _need_ to do this. I support you in whatever choice you make because I can't say what I think you should do, this is your decision. If you want to go home, let's do it, just be sure you won't regret it."

Blaine was quiet for a long moment, processed everything Kurt just had told him.

Even if Kurt really thought it was too early for Blaine to meet Tony, it maybe was something he simply needed now. Otherwise would everything that had happened with his dad eat him up from the inside and Kurt couldn't let that happen.

Blaine took a deep breath and was just about to answer when they suddenly heard people start to scream loud from somewhere behind them. Kurt let go of Blaine and the both boys turned around.

" _Oh_. _My_. _God_. It's really _Blaine Anderson_!" Exclaimed one of the four girls – who now stood in front of them – and touched Blaine on the shoulder like to see if he _really_ was real. She became happily surprised…

…

Blaine's bodyguard hurried from the car to protect them, but Blaine waved him off and said that it was fine.

The four girls screamed a deafening scream that lasted in at least 10 seconds before another of the girls spoke up.

"Can you sign this for me? Please?" The girl asked.

Blaine put on a sweet smile on his lips.

"Of course, what's your name sweety?"

The girls became quite giggly when Blaine said "sweety".

"I'm Madison and this is my friends-" The girl made a gesture towards them. "-Zoey, Ella and Clara."

Blaine smiled. "It's so nice to meet you."

Blaine signed the album Madison held out and she jumped up and down of happiness.

"Thank you so much! I love you! You made my day!"

"Totally!" The girl that spoke up first agreed.

"I'm glad to have done that." Blaine said kindly.

"Is this your boyfriend?" The girl named Clara asked and stared at Kurt. " _Wait_! Aren't you _Kurt Hummel_? Oh my gosh! How couldn't I notice earlier?"

All girls now stared at Kurt and their eyes became bigger and bigger when they suddenly realized that it really was Kurt.

"So you are dating _Kurt Hummel_ , Blaine? Oh my god! This is _huge_ news!"

Blaine suddenly realized the seriousness of the situation. No one knew that he was gay. Not the fans and not the paparazzi… What will happen now if these girls believed he was together with Kurt? Would his secret no longer stay as a secret? Would the fans stop like him because he was gay? Would Tony end up with having right and this destroys his career?

"Um… Why do you think I'm gay?" Blaine asked carefully.

Blaine felt how Kurt laid a hand on his back to support him.

Madison blinked a few time before she end up in a small smile. "Right… You haven't came out yet… But it's kind of obvious that you're gay… The gelled hair, the tie, the fashion taste and the fact that you never had had a girlfriend. Your fans know you better than you think, you can't hide things from us."

"So is Kurt your boyfriend?" The girl named Ella asked.

"Y-yes, yes he is." Blaine said and was suprised by his own answer.

"Oh _amazing_!" The girls said in choir and giggled.

"But-" Madison added. "-we won't say anything to anyone if you don't want us to."

Blaine was moved by all this. He _really_ had the best fans in the whole world.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, but it's okay. You can tell whoever you want." Blaine said and smiled.

Madison shook her head. "No, you should. This is a big moment for you. But don't forget, your fans will be here to support you through it all."

"Thank you. I really mean it." Blaine said and blinked away a few tears.

"Of course." Madison said.

A little girl named Zoey walked a little closer to Kurt and Blaine. She took one hand of Kurt and one of Blaine and placed them together.

"See? Much better." She said and smiled sweetly.

Blaine was speechless. This was more than he ever could hope for.

"Well… When will your next album come out?" Ella asked.

Blaine was actually wondering the same thing…

"Not in a while, I'm afraid… I need to write it first." Blaine answered and laughed.

"Oh... Yeah, maybe a good idea…" Ella laughed.

"Mr Anderson have to get going." Blaine's bodyguard suddenly spoke up from nowhere.

The girls nodded sadly but waved good bye.

"You didn't have to do that." Blaine said and turned around to look at his bodyguard.

"I didn't? I'm pretty sure it was necessary. Otherwise they would start to ask deeper questions than when your album is coming out, and it would end up with you at the first page in every magazine tomorrow."

He probably hadn't heard the question about him being gay…

Blaine sighted and looked at the prison. _Now or never…_ He squeezed Kurt's hand before they went inside.

Everything there after went fast and suddenly they were following an older man to a room where they were allowed to speak to Tony.

They arrived to a huge room where prisoners sat behind a wall of glass and talked to people they in somehow knew.

When Blaine saw the first sight of Tony he could feel how his heart beat faster and faster. He was scared. He was terrified. Was this really a good idea? But Blaine couldn't back now. He was too close. Tony would see with his own eyes how weak and uncertain Blaine was if he just ran away. He couldn't risk that. _Let's do this Blaine._

Blaine's bodyguard waited some distance away, and Kurt went with Blaine to talk to Tony.

The boys took a seat sit in front of Tony. Now was it only the window of glass that separate Blaine from Tony. It felt… scary.

Blaine took up the "phone" and so did Tony.

"Hi…" Blaine started.

Okay, this was awkward. _Really_ awkward. He definitely sounded stupid. He should have skipped the weird "hi" and started directly with the questions…

"I have to say, I was really suprised when I heard that you would come. But also a little _curious_ …" Tony said.

"Really? And why is that?" Blaine asked.

"Well… I beat you up. I didn't expect to hear from you the day _after_ … But then I asked myself, what can Blaine possibly want? And it hit me. You want _answers_ , don't you?"

Blaine nodded. "That's exacly what I want. And I also want your honestly please."

Tony laughed. "No problem, I don't have much to lose, have I?"

Blaine didn't laugh. He continued to look at Tony with cold eyes. "First question, why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?"

"Oh… Nothing."

Both Kurt and Blaine was suprised by the answer.

"Then why do you hate me? Because I'm gay? Yeah, that's a real _world_ problem." Blaine said and started to get upset.

"It actually is. Just think about it, what if all people were straight? So many conflicts would end in that case. We would all live in a better world. I mean, two boys together or two girls? It's just wrong, it's not right… What if more people are born gay instead of straight? What would the world look like? _Ridiculous._ "

"That's enough!" Blaine shouted. "I have no idea what went so wrong with you! But you're a mean, careless _jerk_."

"Oh… Little Blainey is upset. A mean, careless jerk, huh? That hurt." Tony said and pretended to take offense.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's knee. Blaine took Kurt's hand and hold it tight.

Blaine took a deep breath to cool himself down. "Next question, why became you my manager if you was so ashamed of me?"

Tony nodded while he thought about it. "You are my son, you can sing and thanks to me you're not bad looking either. I thought that you might have a chance to become something, and you did. Look at you, you need bodyguards and tours all over the world. But this is all thanks to _me_. You are actually very lucky that I protected you from the big bad world. I kept your secret safe and now you're one of the worlds most famous singers, doesn't that say you something?"

Blaine stared at him. "Protected me? Is that what you want to call it? You _beat_ me up! Why?"

Tony sighted. "Isn't that obvious? You _fired_ me as your manager. All my plans with you burned up! And I also knew that you wouldn't be able to handle your fame on your own. You wouldn't be careful enough and soon your secret would be all over the news!"

"So you beat me up?"

"Yes, exactly. That was the only way."

Blaine swallowed hard. "I have to ask… Have you ever thought of… killing me?"

Tony smiled. _This was creepy._ "Yes Blaine, I have. I have thought how good everything would be for me if you were gone. Your fans would be so sad and they would feel so sorry for me, your dad. I would be on TV and say how sorry _I_ was. Then would people send me gifts and probably money for my lost. It would be _amazing_."

Blaine felt tears in his eyes. Tony didn't care at all. I could kill him right now and still doesn't care. It was… hard to hear….

"So why haven't you?"

"Why I haven't killed you? Well, I thought about it yesterday – to kill you – but I couldn't."

"You… couldn't?"

"Nope… I know you think I'm cold enough to do it, but I couldn't. Because, you, Blaine, are still my _son_. I don't like that you're gay, and I never will, but not even I have the heart to kill me own son. I don't even hate you, you're a good person, but I'm not. That's the diffrence."

Blaine just stared at him, didn't know what to say. This was much for him to take in. He didn't even know what he felt. Sad? No. Happy? No. Relieved? Maybe. He was relieve that something little good was inside his dad. A little heart that wasn't completely frozen. That was enough for him to know.

"Maybe I come back here someday." Blaine said and broke the silence.

"Do so. I'll be here."

Blaine nodded and almost smiled (but _just_ almost).

Kurt and Blaine got up from the chairs and went out of the prison in silence.

…

Kurt knew that Blaine needed time to think. This was much for him.

Kurt himself was also suprised by the last words Tony said. He hadn't expect him to say anything like that. But he did… Maybe Blaine's dad still could be the dad Blaine needed? Maybe if they come back a year later? If Tony only had been in jail for like 24 hours and said something _almost_ nice, then what about a whole year?

Blaine and Kurt was once again in the car on their way home to Kurt. Blaine was still quiet. Screaming fans was impossible to miss with their deafening screams. They were everywhere and pointed at the car. But Blaine didn't even seem to hear them. He was in his own world…

…

What if Tony had right? What if everthing _would_ be easier in the world if people like him wasn't around? But the fans he met before Tony… They liked him and they _knew_ he was gay. But would the rest of the world be so understanding? He didn't know… It was impossible to know.

But then it suddenly catch Blaine's brain. People aren't _machines_. They aren't made in a factory. People are different to make the world complete. If the world was a puzzle and the people the puzzle-pieces it would _never_ go together if all the pieces were the same. It's the difference that creates something big, a picture – _a world_.

Blaine should be pround. He _was_ pround. Pround to be him. So why try to hide himself from the world?

"Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him. "Yes?"

"I have been thinking…"

"Oh you don't say?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled. "And I have decided to tell the world the truth. I'm tired of hiding Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "I know. And it's a great idea! Everyone will love you even more when they know the truth!"

"I hope you're right…"

They were soon home at Kurt's and Rachel's house. Rachel sat in the couch when they arrived.

"Hi Rachel!" Kurt said.

"Has everything gone well?" She asked.

10 minutes later was she updated with everything that happened in the prison _and_ with the fans outside as well.

"Oh I love your fans Blaine! They're so cute!" Rachel said.

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Well, I will leave you guys alone. I guess you have a lot to talk about." Rachel said and left the room before the boys had a chance to answer.

They took a seat in the couch.

Blaine took up his phone from his pocket.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked.

"I'm ready if you are." Kurt replied.

"Okay…" Blaine said and took a picture of them with the selfie-camera. "Let's post this…"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine signed in to his Twitter account, choose the new taken picture and post it with the words: "With my wonderful boyfriend :)"

"Done." Blaine said and let go of the phone like it was on fire.

"I'm so proud of you." Kurt said and kissed him on the mouth.

Blaine smiled. "But I don't think I'm ready to read the comments just yet…"

"That's okay. But I'm sure they're all good anyway. Can I take a look?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, let's see…" Kurt's said and took the phone. "Oh. My. God."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Is it a good "oh my god" or a bad?"

"Take a look yourself." Kurt said and gave Blaine the phone.

Blaine was scared. It was probably bad all of it. That was why Kurt hadn't the heart to say it…

He started to read:

 _Jennaaa25:_ _"Oh they are adorable together! I'm literally dead right now!"_

 _KatyHart: "So Blaine is gay? I'm not suprised."_

 _Blainefan1: "Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson in the same picture? Ahhhhhh!"_

 _Klaineforever: "I have always shipped them! Klaine is real! Yey!"_

 _MrsDebbyAnderson: "What? Is Blaine GAY? My wedding plans were all for NOTHING!"_

 _FangirlMadison: "You finally came out! I'm proud of you! Love U! xoxo"_

Blaine didn't have to think twice to know who the last comment came from. _Madison_. Probably the fangirl he met today…

"This is… unbelievable Kurt!" Blaine said and fighted against the tears.

Kurt took the phone from Blaine and laid it on the small table in front of them.

Kurt smiled big. "I'm _so_ proud of you. I love you so much!"

"I love you more!"

"I don't think that's possible, because I love you the _most_."

"Oh, but I still love you _more_." Blaine said and curved up against Kurt.

Kurt laid down in the couch with Blaine over him.

"So what now?" Kurt asked and pressed himself closer to Blaine. "What will my famous little singer do now?"

"Cuddle time?" Blaine asked with his big puppy eyes.

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "Cuddle time."

 **The end. Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :)**

 **This was actually my first "real" story I ever written in english, so it's all a bit new for me. I hope that my sometimes bad english didn't make it too – well,** _ **bad**_ **… I will with that, say a special thank you to all of you that left reviews and told me what I did wrong :) And also a thank for the other reviews that practically made my day :)**

 **I will for sure start to write something new, but** _ **what**_ **is a better question ;) I love to write about Klaine in the future so maybe something with them and their children… I honestly don't know yet, but… Hope you would like to read whatever it is ;)**

 **Until next time! :) 3**

 **/Emmagleek16**


End file.
